Sight of the Sun
by Lunabeegood
Summary: The story takes place 5 years after the war. Severus is alive, and he and Hermione are dealing with a crisis in their relationship. The story is told in present time as well as through a series of flashbacks that explore their meeting, love, developing relationship, and problems faced. JK Rowling owns the characters, I just play with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Sight of the Sun**

**Author's Note: I based this story on Fun's "Sight of the Sun" song (**_**Girls**_** soundtrack) which deeply resonated with me. I think it's a great description of what I want to explore with Hermione and Severus this time. **

**The story takes place in the present (where there is a crisis in their relationship) and the past, with each chapter starting with a line from the song. The song lyrics will be out of order, as will their story. I hope everyone can follow it easily as I've tried to make the time shift obvious. I would highly recommend listening to the song before reading as it is quite beautiful**.

**I think I'll be updating once a week. If I can get more frequent ones in, I'll try, but I can't make any promises.**

_**Chapter 1: "I know we stayed up talking in circles. But I like to think the symmetry will keep me close to you"**_

Severus Snape looked over at Hermione who was fast asleep in the chair in their livingroom. He had nodded off at some point just before the sun came up, but not before watching her sleep for almost an hour. She was more beautiful now then she ever was as a teenager. This whole situation had torn her apart though, and he felt entirely responsible for the circles under her eyes and her gaunt appearance.

They'd been up most of the night talking and sometimes arguing; going over all the possibilities, dealing with the uncomfortable subject, cursing fate, and trying to think of alternative answers to the obvious ones. Then they talked about everything again. And again.

The solution he had reluctantly agreed to was exactly what he didn't want to do; it was what he had to do. She had cried. He had cursed. They had fallen asleep, not in each others arms, but across the room from the other. Things were already changing. For the hundreth, possibly thousandth time, he wished he had not come back to England. He would still have her if he hadn't. He's be sleeping with her in his arms tonight, like every other night for the last two and a half years.

There may never be another morning to watch her sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize the moment. Things had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

Three Years Ago

Severus Snape sat in a tea shop waiting for his assistant to show up and keep him company; it was Friday. She'd taken to dawdling after work each night in hopes of getting the shop keeper across the alley's attention. It had not worked once, but she still held out hope.

He admired her conviction and decided, against his better judgement, two months ago to not tell her the man was married. Pursuing him made Norah happy, which in turn made him happy. When she was surly she tainted more ingredients and cost him a fortune. No, he had decided, a happy Norah was good for business.

"Do you have...uh...saeckurammoochi?" A familiar voice asked behind him. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to..."

Severus Snape took a sip of his tea and looked in the mirror across the room. Bushy brown hair, a tourist guide in her hand, and a parcel under her arm. It was Hermione Granger.

'What the devil is she doing in Kyoto?' He thought to himself before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The tea server, Nai, asked him if he could help. Severus was a regular at the tea shop, and, knowing he was both British and fluent in Japanese, he was called into reluctant duty. He begrudginly agreed and put down his cup.

He stood behind Hermione Granger who was manically looking through a translation guide and requested the sweet she wanted and a matcha tea in Japanese.

The look on her face, when she heard his voice was priceless. Her head slowly swiveled toward him and, wide-eyed, she dropped her translation guide and looked at him like a guppy. He artibuted her surprised look to not only him being alive, but his altered appearance. He had short black hair, a goatee, was wearing muggle clothing, and probably had more colour to his skin than she'd ever seen.

"Hello Miss Granger," Severus said cooly. "I ordered your sweet and a matcha tea as theirs is far superior to others in the area and you should try it. I'll leave you to your order."

He swivelled on his heel and went to step away when he felt a firm hand catch his arm.

"Professor?" She asked, shocked.

"You are not seeing things," he said over his shoulder. "Kindly, unhand me."

She dropped her hand and he walked back to his table, sat and picked up his tea cup as if he hadn't just bumped into the first person from his past the entire time he'd been in Japan.

It had been two years since the end of the war. Even though he appeared calm, his heart was pounding in his chest. At that moment Severus wished for more than tea in front of him. Something stronger would have done him just fine in that moment.

He watched in the mirror as she paid for her order and then as she carefully walked through the tea shop to seat herself at the table next to his. He was happy that she, at least, didn't presume to sit with him.

"There were rumors you survived but the Ministry refused to confirm or deny," she said with a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. "I'm so happy professor...you have no idea."

"I am no longer your professor or even a professor," he said as he fiddled with the edge of the table. "You may call me Hugh, Miss Granger."

"Hugh? Oh, changed your name? Got it...Hugh. Oh, uh you...you can call me Hermione," she said smiling wider.

"I prefer Miss Granger," Severus said adamantly.

"Oh," she said, slightly upset as she looked into her tea cup.

"I have lived here for two years," Severus explained. "I like it here and would enjoy staying, but that depends on you Miss Granger."

"How does it depend on me?" She asked, unsure of where he was going with their conversation.

"If you share my location or name...with anyone," he said as he eyed her carefully. "I will have to re-locate."

"Oh, uh, no...no I won't say a word," Hermione said. "I just want you to be happy sir...I mean Hugh."

"Thank you," he said before he took another sip of his tea.

"You...you survived," she said, reluctantly.

"How astute an observation," he said as he watched Norah walk in the door. He cursed himself for missing Miss Granger's entrance and escaping this entire situation he now found himself in.

Norah waved at him and gave him a thumbs down. Apparently she had no success tonight.

"Friend of yours?" Hermione asked as she eyed the beautiful oriental woman ordering tea.

"Yes," he answered. "You cannot talk about my past with her. She only knows what I've told her."

"You've known her a while?" Hermione asked.

"My life is not your business Miss Granger," he said as Norah came to his table.

"They'll bring mine over," Norah said as she sat down opposite him and looked at Hermione. "Do you know each other?"

"Hermione Granger, this is Norah Kimura," Sevrus said as he addressed the women in his presence. "Norah, this is an old neighbor of mine, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you!" Norah said happily as she shook Hermione's hand. "Was he the type to not return any balls that went over the fence?"

"Yes, he was," Hermione smiled at her, already liking Severus' girlfriend.

"Bastard that you are!" Norah joked as she smiled at Severus.

"I developed quite the collection," Severus smiled at Norah.

"So, what are you doing in Kyoto?" Norah asked as she leaned in to Hermione, interested.

"Oh, I work for the...government and I'm in Kyoto on a job exchange for the next year," Hermione explained.

"A year?" Severus asked, surprised and dismayed.

"Yes, I was quite fortunate to get the opportunity," Hermione said as she eyed her former professor.

"Hugh, we need to bring her to see Yumi play on Saturday," Norah said with a smile. "What are you doing Saturday Hermione?"

"I'm sure Hermione is far too busy establishing her..." Severus began.

"I don't know anyone here, so I'm completely free!" Hermione agreed, happy to not only have a friend but to tick of her unwelcoming former professor. Why his gorgeous girlfriend put up with him she'd never know.

"Where are you staying?" Norah asked.

"I have a flat in the Demachiyanagi district," Hermione explained.

"Yumi is actually performing near you," Norah said as she started to search her purse for a card. "Here. This is an ad for her show with the address. I'll be there from the start because I'm helping her with set up. Hugh likes to arrive part way through the show and pretend he was doing something he couldn't get away from."

Hermione laughed at Norah's knowledge of her old professor.

"You're giving away all my secrets," Severus said as he downed his tea. "In truth I may not be able to make the show at all I..."

"Hugh!" Norah snapped. "You promised Yumi, and she's one of your best customers. You have to go."

"Customers?" Hermione inquired.

"I create salves, tinctures, medicines, and teas for discerning customers," Severus explained.

"He was a pharmacist in England, as you know, but in Japan he's much better suited to holistic medicine," Norah explained.

"Is he?" Hermione smiled at him.

"How are your parents?" Severus asked, trying to change the subject.

"They are well," Hermione said. "Remember the other kids from the neighbourhood, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna...?" Hermione asked.

"Vaguely," Severus played along.

"Harry and Ron are police officers, and Harry married Ginny last year," Hermione explained. "Neville and Luna are living in Egypt..."

"Thanks for the update," Severus said, annoyed.

"Shit!" Norah said as she looked at her watch. "My brother wanted my advice on a suit for his interview and I completely forgot!"

"Hugh, you take my tea," Norah said shifting it across the table. "I hope to see you Saturday Hermione."

With that Norah gathered her things and rushed from the tea shop.

"That went well," Hermione said as she took a bite from her sweet. "Your girlfriend is lovely."

"Please don't come Saturday," Severus asked as leaned across the table. "You have agreed to not divulge my location, please let's just stay away from each other while you are here."

"Living as a muggle?" Hermione asked, interested. "The perfect way to hide."

"It's worked up until today," Severus said as he drank Norah's tea.

"I don't know anyone here...Hugh," Hermione said sadly.

"You'll meet people at work," Severus said as he went to stand. "You'll have your people and I'll have mine, and never the twain shall meet. It's for the best."

"You seem rather sure of this," she said quietly. Unhappy with what he wanted her to do.

"I am," Severus said as he adjusted his jacket. "Enjoy your year in Kyoto Hermione."

* * *

Severus smiled to himself as he watched her shift in the chair. Hermione didn't listen to him then, and it was the best thing that could have happened to him and hopefully her. If he didn't listen to her wishes after their discussion tonight, the result wouldn't be as favourable.


	2. Chapter 2

_"So if you gonna leave, if you gonna go..."_

* * *

"What time do you need to be there?" Hermione asked as she sorted through some t-shirts.

"One," he said quietly as he sat on the edge of their bed. "I have to meet with the worker and then the judge."

"And do you know which school...?" She asked.

"Parkgate," Severus said as he played with a strap on one of her shirts. "We have an interview later this afternoon. It's a late admission but I'm willing to pay the full tuition and they'll take my application."

"I guess you have it all figured out," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't," he said softly as he touched her hand.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "It'll be fine. We'll be fine, you'll see."

"You don't have to go," he said softly. "We could..."

"No," he said as she pulled her hand away. "No, we couldn't."

"Hermione, I just think that..."

"It's been decided Severus," she said as she shrunk her clothes and accio'd the rest of them into a storage box. "It's for the best."

"For who?" He asked as he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me Hermione!"

She dropped her head to her chest and sighed. "I'm...I'm done talking Severus. I'm so done talking. I'm going to be staying at Grimmuld with Ginny and Harry."

"It's over, isn't it?" He asked, his voice caked with emotion.

"No," she said softly as she looked at him and stepped closer. "This...this bit is on the back burner for now. You have other obligations...other..."

"I'm obligated to you," he said definitively.

"And I love you," she said. "I love you too much to screw this up for you."

"How could...?"

"I...I have to go," she said softly. "Before I can't."

"Then stay," he said as he touched her chin and raised her face to his. "We can figure out a way and..."

She closer her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Come see me in a few days."

"Hermione..."

A single tear ran down her cheek.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes and memorized the feel of her lips on his cheek.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

Eight Months Ago

"I don't know how to tell you this," Hermione said nervously as she fidgeted with her napkin.

"Then just say it," Severus said as he put down his wine glass.

"I have to go back," she said as she met his eyes.

He knew where she meant and why, but it still didn't fail to surprise him.

"When?" He asked.

"In two months time, possibly less," she said as she swallowed hard.

"Well then," he said as he sat back in his chair and looked out their dining room window.

"Severus would you consider...?"

"I can't go back there Hermione," he said as he abruptly stood from his seat. "There's too many...it would be a fucking circus."

"I know," she conceded. "But together we could..."

"It would be bad for us both," he said as he walked toward their fireplace. "You would be vilified."

"You've been cleared of all charges," she said softly as she walked toward him. "There's been an Order of Mer..."

"It's easier to give that to a dead man Hermione, then a living breathing representation of all they find repulsive."

"You are not repulsive!" She snapped.

"I am," he said quietly. "I am a Death Eater...I tortured, killed..."

"Past tense and only because you were forced..."

"The Nazi's were also just following orders!" He snapped at her. "There are many examples both muggle and magical that confirm I'm a bastard."

"Stop it!" She snapped at him. "If you are too much of a coward to come back with me, then just fucking say it!"

"Don't call me a coward!" He snapped at her.

"You are a coward Severus Snape! A coward that can't bear to face his past in order to have a future!" She yelled at him.

"And I see what you think of our future, as you mentally pack your bags to leave!" He yelled back. "It's been a great playing house these last two years. Now you can go back to England and find someone more appropriate to make a real home with."

"You bastard!" she snapped at him. "I've never wanted that and you know it!"

"What do you want then? Enlighten me Hermione!" he snapped as he banged the wall with his fist.

"I want you, you bastard!" she cried. "I want you with me, here or in England. We can face whatever they throw at us, together. I don't want to go back without you, but you know I have no choice."

He collapsed in a nearby chair and rubbed his temple hard with his fingers.

She went to him and knelt in front of him. "We can do this."

He didn't answer her for a long time. She shifted in front of him, holding his one free hand, kissing it, waiting.

He finally raised his head and looked her in the eyes, so much weighing on his choice that it almost seeped through his skin.

"I love you, you know," he said hoarsely.

"Love me enough to come back," she pleaded. "We have a life together already, we just need to continue it somewhere else. My future is with you Severus."

He took a deep breath and looked at her beautiful face. She loved him, indiscriminately. She would be faced with his horrible past when they returned. He wondered if her feelings for him could withstand the scrutiny they'd be under.

But, if he didn't go, their relationship would definitely come to an end. At least if he went, there was a chance it would continue.

"Okay," he said softly before he saw her face light up and she heaved herself into him kissing him madly.

"Thank you!" She laughed. "You won't regret this Severus! I promise!"

* * *

Severus Snape swallowed hard as he locked his flat. In a few short hours everything in his life was going to change. He didn't know what his future held, but he knew his present life was filled with regret.


	3. Chapter 3

For once there is nothing up my sleeve  
Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me

* * *

"Mr Snape, I need you to sign at the bottom of this form as well," Madam Sinclair said as she pointed to the parchment in front of him. "I must point out that there could be an inspection at any time, and that if you are found to still be co-habitating with..."

"We are no longer," Severus said as he handed her back the signed form.

"Well, good," Madam Sinclair said as she placed the parchment in her pile. "It's for the best."

"That is your opinion Madam," Severus said with disdain. "One that I do not share."

"I must remind you that if you lie about anything regarding..."

"I am not, and I will not," Severus interrupted.

"And you have a meeting at..." Madam Sinclair said, annoyed.

"Parkgate," Severus interrupted. "Is there anything else?"

"Know that we'll be receiving regular reports from the school and anything that is suspicious will be investigated."

"How am I not surprised?" he said drolly.

A door opened at the far side of the room and a little 6 year old boy walked through with another worker. He looked happy but anxious. He had pale skin, dark eyes and wavy dark hair.

"Max, you remember Severus?" Madam Sinclair asked the young man.

The boy nodded mutely.

"You remember what we talked about?" Madam Sinclair asked again.

"Hi Max," Severus said kindly.

"Hi Severus," Max said timidly back.

"I thought he'd be more comfortable with you after the visits," Madam Sinclair noted.

"He's comfortable with me," Severus said with a look of disdain toward Madam Sinclair. "He's just not a child that jumps for joy at the thought of moving in with another person."

To this Max smiled; Severus understood him.

"Max, would you like me to accompany you and Mr Snape home?" Madam Sinclair asked.

Max nodded his head vehemently in the negative.

"Ready Max?" Severus asked as he nodded toward the door.

"Okay," Max said before he walked out the door ahead of his father.

* * *

One Month Ago

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken," Severus said as he stood in their doorway in his bathrobe looking at the woman before him.

"You have not responded to any of my owls," the woman said upset. "We should have cleared this matter up weeks ago. I'm Madam Sinclair and..."

"You said it was a legal matter?" Severus interrupted groggy from sleep. "I directed your owls to my lawyer's office."

"And your lawyer has responded denying the charge, noting that you have been cleared of all actions during the war when acting in your role as spy," the woman said forcefully.

"Then, I assume the matter is dropped," Severus said as he went to shut the door.

"There is a child involved," the woman said as she put her hand out to stop his action of closing the door.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, surprised.

"I see you have not read my...of course," the woman said annoyed. "A six year old boy Max Mahoney has been identified as your son, and as the father of..."

"Is this a joke?" Severus snapped at her. "I have no offspring."

"Actually, you do, a son named Max Mahoney." Madam Sinclair noted as she pulled out a sheet of parchment. "His mother died soon after he was born, he was left in the care of his grandmother, who just died two months ago and we at the Magical Home for Foundlings identified his magical signature as..."

"I know no Mahoney woman," Severus said confused. "You must be mistaken."

"You are Max's father Mr Snape," the woman said definitively. "There was a letter left by his grandmother indicating that Max was conceived at a Revel almost seven years ago. His mother had been working as a prostitute and frequently was called into 'service'. I understand that in your role as a Death Eater..."

Severus Snape slammed the door in the woman's face.

"Mr Snape!" she yelled from the other side of the door. "You will answer for this! You have a responsibility to this child!"

Severus ran to the washroom and vomited his stomach contents into the toilet.

As he washed his face, he looked in the mirror and knew this woman must be right. He didn't want her to be right, but somehow, he knew in his heart that what she'd said had been true.

In the past, he had tried to avoid participation in the activities of the Revels at all costs, but sometimes it couldn't be prevented without drawing attention to himself. Around Voldemort you never wanted to draw attention to yourself.

His first thought was of the loathing he felt for himself, and his participation in such a despicable event. His next thought was of Hermione, and how this would affect her. Finally, he thought of the child, the innocent, and, hating himself for it, thought of how he may hide him and go on with his life.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Severus asked his son as they walked down the street away from the school they had just enrolled him in.

"It's okay," Max said as he kicked a stone.

"I assume your grandmother explained that you are not allowed to perform magic while around the muggles, right Max?"

"Yes," he said "She used to let me try some stuff at home. I can levitate a book!"

"Excellent," Severus said trying to be encouraging.

"You didn't tell me about the rest of your family," Max said. "How many other kids do you have?"

"Uh, you're it, Max," Severus said uncomfortably.

"What about your wife?" Max asked, interested. "How come I haven't met her yet?"

"I don't..." Severus didn't know what to say. "I have a...lady friend. Her name is Hermione."

"That's a weird name," Max laughed.

"It is," Severus agreed. "But she's an amazing witch."

"When do I get to meet her?" Max asked.

Severus exhaled before answering. Max had proved to be more interested in his life then he expected. He wasn't prepared for all these questions.

"In a few days, Max," Severus said. "Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

You put on new sheets, the white flag of a Saturday night

* * *

"Mione, are you coming down today?" Ginny asked from the doorway to her bedroom as she leaned against the door frame.

"Probably not," Hermione sighed as she shifted under the large duvet.

Ginny Potter crossed the room and eased herself onto the edge of Hermione's bed. She patted the lump and tried to think of the right words to say.

"Why didn't you marry him?" Ginny asked, knowing she should have finessed the words a little more.

"I shouldn't have to," Hermione sniffled. "We're not ready for that and...and I refuse to do...that, because of some old 1802 bloody rule under the Magical Family Act. It's out-dated and unnecessary."

"How are you not ready for marriage?" Ginny asked, slightly exasperated by her friend who was miserable for, what she thought, no reason. "You two have lived together for two and a half years, dated for almost three and..."

"Living together and marrying are two separate decisions, Gin," Hermione said quietly. She knew her friends didn't understand, and part of her didn't care.

"I don't see it that way," Ginny explained. "Harry and I just got married. I don't see why this is such a...an issue."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here," Hermione explained.

"True," Ginny conceded. "But you're miserable Mione, and I'm sure he is too."

There was no response from the lump.

"Have you even spoken since you left?" Ginny asked, interested. "I'm sure things aren't easy with Max. Aren't you going to help him?"

"I'm helping him by giving him some time alone with his son," Hermione said quietly.

"Is this about Max?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I mean...no."

"What do you really mean?" Ginny asked, soothingly.

"I mean it's hard. I didn't expect to care for a child that's not my own...I know I sound so bloody selfish...I get it," Hermione chastised herself. "It's not that, really. I feel quite sorry for him losing his mum then his grandmother at such a young age."

"But?" Ginny coaxed.

"But, Max is also a reminder of...of..."

"His past," Ginny supplied.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. "In Kyoto it was just us. Here there were the reporters, but once we got through that...well, I thought we were done. But then...Max."

"What does Severus have to say about it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated a moment, sure what she told her friend was in confidence, but also unsure as to whether she should share this bit of information.

"Sev...Severus isn't sure if it was consensual," Hermione stuttered. "In fact, he insists it wasn't."

"He raped Max's mother?" Ginny asked shakily. It was one thing to hear about these acts during the war, another to know someone who participated.

"He was high," Hermione explained. "He knew he had to participate in the Revel that night, he knew what was expected of him, and he used chemicals to numb himself to...it. He said the whole night was sort of foggy...he used a pensieve and the memory of Max's mom is unclear. We saw her, she seemed as though she was either intoxicated or high as well..."

"Wait! You saw her? You saw...them?"

"We looked at it together," Hermione explained as she sat up in the bed and looked at Ginny. "They both barely got the act done they were so out of it."

"So how is it not consensual?" Ginny asked.

"Severus insists that no one participates in these things consensually. That the Death Eaters frequently threatened and drugged the women they brought to the Revels. He was actually surprised she wasn't killed at the end of the night."

"I still don't..."

"In his mind, irregardless of the fact that he was also not a consensual participant, he raped Max's mom," Hermione said as she met Ginny's eyes. "He's having a hard time with that."

"And you are too," Ginny said softly as she reached for her friend's hand.

"I..." Hermione stopped talking and just sighed.

"You see him differently," Ginny tried.

"Yes and no," Hermione explained. "The Severus in the pensieve is not my Severus, but he's a Severus...does that make sense?"

"Sort of," Ginny said as she shifted to get more comfortable.

"These last few years...there's nothing that is part of him that would indicate him forcing anyone into a sexual act. He's too gentle...too giving," she said thoughtfully. "But I also recognize that during the war, he did things...things that haunt him even though he had no choice. But it was still he who did them."

"But you said they were both gone when they..." Ginny wondered.

"They were," Hermione confirmed. "But I also know that there were times he tortured, times he killed..."

"Everyone knows that," Ginny interrupted.

"But its different knowing it and living with it," Hermione explained. "It's different waking up with it everyday."

"Do you still love him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Do you think he would ever, willingly, rape, torture or kill another...?"

"No!" Hermione snapped.

"Then how does that change anything?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was thoughtful for a few moments.

"I don't know," she conceded. "It just...does."

* * *

2 years 10 months ago

"I'll only be a minute," Hermione said as she walked into her apartment and threw the keys on a nearby table.

"No problem," Severus said as he took in his surroundings. It was the first time he'd been at her place and, as much as it was impersonal from just moving in, it still told him a bit more about her. She hoped it told him things he liked.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and waited a couple of minutes before snapping the catch off her zipper and walking back out into the living room.

"Severus, can you...?" Hermione asked as she walked up to him with a half undone dress. "It's caught."

"Uh, sure," he said uncomfortably as he tried to discern the problem. She lifted her arm and he started to hold the material and work the zipper.

They were at her place because he'd taken her to dinner and they were due at a gallery opening of a friend. She had spilled sauce on her dress, no evensco had worked, and she needed to change first.

Over the last two months they had developed a friendship, of sorts, despite his early efforts to the contrary. She'd been in Japan two months and they had found themselves involved. In what, neither was sure.

"I think..." he said as he tried the zipper again. "it's stuck on your brassiere."

"That's what all the guys say," Hermione joked nervously.

"Um, yes," he said as he took his hands away from her.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Hermione said awkwardly as she brought her arm down.

"I think you should just spell it and call it a day," Severus recommended.

"But it'll ruin it and..." Hermione explained.

"Unless you preferred to walk around half-dressed the rest of the evening," He suggested.

"Can you please just try again?" Hermione asked with sad eyes.

Severus sighed and nodded he would. She lifted her arm again and he tried to work the zipper.

"Is there a better lit area?" Severus inquired. "I'm finding it difficult to..."

"Come with me," Hermione said as he started to shuffle toward her bedroom with Severus in tow.

"This is so dignified," he said as he walked with her holding her dress under her arm.

She flicked on her bedroom light and turned to see him better.

"Better?" She asked.

"Marginally," he murmured as he continued to work the zipper.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner," Hermione said, trying to make small talk. She wasn't sure if they were friends or dating. He'd made no attempt to kiss her at the end of any evening, but he did seem a little taken with her.

"You are welcome," he said as he concentrated on her zipper.

It broke free and zipped down the side of her body, releasing her from the material and revealing milky white skin underneath.

"Thanks so much," Hermione said as she turned from him.

He was mere inches away from her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was wearing a lightweight grey sweater, white dress shirt with his collar peeking out, and matching grey slacks. He looked incredibly sexy tonight. Before she could think about his proximity, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He then pulled away quickly.

"Severus, I..." she began.

"I'm sorry," he said stepping back and away from her, turning to walk out her bedroom.

"No, I...it was nice," she said as she reached out to grab the back of his shoulder.

"If you want I can meet you at the gallery," he said, still not turning to look at her.

"I would like you to come back here," Hermione said as she pulled at his sweater for emphasis.

He said nothing and still did not turn to face her. Hermione walked around in front of him and looked up at his down-turned face.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of..."

She stood on her toes and kissed him in return. She was met with unmoving cold lips.

"Severus?" She asked, confused.

"You don't want this," he said as he placed his hands on her upper arms. "I am not good for anyone."

"You think very little of yourself," she said with a smirk that he didn't return. "I think I'm old enough to judge who..."

"I am a former Death Eater, Hermione," Severus said as she looked into her eyes. "We shouldn't go down this path. You will only end up hurt, and I will feel even worse than I already do."

"You kissed first," she pointed out.

"And that was a mistake," he concluded.

"You know I've been trying to figure out a way to kiss you for over a week," she said softly.

"Excuse...? " He asked confused. Then his eyes narrowed. "The zipper."

"I can be Slytherin too, you know," she smiled up at him.

"And you make the perfect Slytherin because no one expects it," Severus said with disdain. "Can we forget this happened and continue as friends?"

"No," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione, you know nothing of my past...the things I've done, the people I've hurt," he said softly. "Trust me; I am not a man you should involve yourself with."

"I know that despite what you've done, you are not that man now," she said with sureness only youth allows. "Everyone deserves a second change, Severus."

"And I've been granted mine in Kyoto," he said as he took a step back and away from her. "I don't deserve more than that. And you deserve someone without my history."

"I disagree," she said as she stepped forward toward a startled man, slipped her hands around the back of his neck, and kissed him soundly.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the shower and laid out clothes for the day. She had owled Severus after Ginny left her room asking if she could come to their flat. It felt weird asking him this way, but after the way they had left things, she wasn't sure how he felt about her right now.

She was being a coward and she needed to stop. She was the one who convinced Severus, years ago, that he deserved a second chance, and that she would be the one to love and support him through thick and thin. Now she needed to live up to that promise and stop running away. He wasn't a rapist, he wasn't a bad man. He was the love of her life, and he needed her. And, from the sounds of his return owl, they both needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

But you must not let them take you,

They don't know you like I do

* * *

"Thank gods," Severus said as he opened the door to their flat and pulled her into his arms.

"Severus?" She asked, perplexed by his neediness.

"Max won't come out of the closet," he said as he released her. "He was fine yesterday until I showed him his room and then...then he went in the closet and wouldn't come out."

"Since yesterday?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I fed him there," Severus explained. "I thought of calling his foster family for advice but I didn't want that damn Sinclair woman nosing about."

"Have you asked him why he's there?" Hermione asked as she took off her cloak.

"He won't say," Severus said as he took her hand and walked toward the bedrooms. "Perhaps you can find out?"

"Me?" Hermione asked perplexed. "He's never even met me Severus; I might frighten him even more."

She stopped their forward motion and made him look at her.

"Witches are generally better with children..." he offered.

"I'm an only child Severus, I only babysat my neighbour's daughter a handful of times and she was a one year old. I have no more experience with children then you do! Less, actually, considering you taught for a number of years."

"Can you at least speak with him?" He asked tiredly. "I don't know what else to do."

"He slept in the closet?" Hermione confirmed.

Severus nodded his head.

"Where'd you sleep?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"On the floor outside the closet." He said tiredly. "I didn't want him to wake up scared and..."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. He was a both worried and tired. "I'll try."

They walked into Max's room and Severus opened up the closet door a little more, revealing a little wavy haired boy playing with some dinosaur figurines.

"Max?" Severus asked the young man.

Hermione let out a small gasp as onyx eyes just like Severus' looked up at them. He was a beautiful child bearing most of his father's features. The only unfamiliar aspect was his wavy hair.

"This is Hermione, my...lady friend," Severus said nicely. "She'd like to meet you. Won't you come out?"

Max shook his head vigorously in the negative.

Hermione sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, tucking them under her.

"Nice to meet you Max," she said kindly. "Severus is very excited to have you living with him."

Max nodded and continued to play with his dinosaurs.

"Max, be polite and say 'hello'" Severus asked.

"Hello Hermione," Max said without raising his eyes to hers.

"We'll be fine," Hermione indicated for Severus to leave them. Reluctantly, he left the room.

"You like the Allosaurus?" Hermione asked as he played. "I like the Ankylosaurus myself."

Max looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Allosaurus was at the top of the food chain," Max explained. "He had razor sharp teeth."

"Yes, that's true," Hermione conceded. "But, in a fight with an Ankylosaurus he'd lose."

"Lose?" Max asked, surprised.

Hermione leaned forward and put her hand out, indicating that Max needed to give her his Allosaurus. Max, reluctantly, handed it over.

"You see," Hermione said as she held up the Allosaurus. "An Allosaurus is strong and fast and does have razor sharp teeth."

"So who could win against it?" Max asked.

"Just a second," Hermione said as she smiled at the young man. "But it has one huge weakness."

"What?" Max asked, wide-eyed.

"If its tail is injured," Hermione showed him by cutting it off with her wand.

"Hey!" Max said. "You better fix that!"

"I will, no worries," Hermione smiled at him. "But, look what happens..."

She put the Allosaurus down and it immediately tipped over onto its face.

"All from just the tail?" Max asked.

"Just the tail," Hermione smiled at him.

"Wow!"

"The Ankylosaurus doesn't have that weakness because it's lower to the ground and it also had that whole club tail which is...pretty cool. You don't see it coming."

She cast a spell on his figurine and immediately the tail went back to normal. She then handed it back to him.

"You know a lot about dinosaurs," Max said with a smile.

"I have some books from when I was a child, in the living room you might want to take a look at," Hermione said with a smile.

"Why are your books here?" Max asked her, interested.

"I...I uh, loaned them to Severus," she stammered, trying to think of a feasible answer. In truth, most of her stuff was here, it was still her flat as well, despite the fact that she wasn't living there.

Max shook his head in the negative.

"Why won't you come out, Max? Are you sad? Are you worried about Severus?" She asked.

"No, he's nice," Max said softly.

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I...I..." he started before stopping.

"Go on," Hermione nodded her head in encouragement.

"It's my room," Max pointed just beyond her. "Out there."

"You don't like your room?" Hermione asked.

"I...I'm scared of the colour," Max finally admitted.

"The colour?" Hermione asked. She turned to look at the room's walls for the first time. They were a maroon colour.

"My grandma...when...when she was...that was the colour of her...the bed they put her in," he tried to explain. "Her bed that went in the ground."

"Oh, gods!" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry, Max. What colour would you like?"

"Anything but...but that," Max said.

Hermione stood and flicked her wand around the room changing the colour from maroon to a nice soft blue.

"Better?" She asked.

He smiled at he looked around the closet door.

"Wanna go look at those books now?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Max smiled, happy with the change in his room.

"You know Max, Severus would have changed it for you as soon as you explained," Hermione noted as Max stepped from the closet.

"I didn't want to disappoint him," Max said softly as he fingered the dinosaur in his hand.

"How could you...? Max, you won't disappoint him," Hermione said as she bent down to look at the young man face to face. "Why would you think that?"

"Madam Sinclair said I should be good so I don't disappoint my father," Max explained.

"Sweetie, Severus just wants to help you," Hermione said as she looked at his sad eyes. "He'd do anything for you. You can't possibly disappoint him. You're his son."

"I've...I've never had a father," Max said as he looked into her eyes, imploring her for guidance.

"Well," Hermione swallowed hard. "He's never had a son, so you're both learning."

"I guess," Max said as a smile split across his face.

"It's going to be fine Max, really and truly," Hermione said as she stood up and guided him from the room.

* * *

7 Months Ago

"Mione!" Ron called to her as he hugged her close to him. "It's been ages!"

"I know," she smiled up at him as he let her down. "I like the hair."

Ron looked at the ground shyly. "Just something new I'm trying."

"His girlfriend Fatima the hairdresser had nothing to do with it," Ginny laughed as she took another drink.

Ron was the last to arrive in Thailand for the mini-break they had all planned together. Harry and Ginny had been with Mione for two days before Ron was able to get away from work.

"Is she coming later this week like you said?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, she'll come Wednesday for a couple nights then we've both got to get back for the weekend rush."

"Business is good?" Hermione asked. Ron had been involved in Weasley's Wizarding Shop since graduation. He seemed quite happy with his job.

"Crazy," Ron smiled as the waitress approached. "I'll have...one of what they have."

"It's called a Siamese Sour," Ginny smiled at him. "And they are yummy."

"So why call the troops together?" Ron asked Hermione as he sat down.

"I don't know..." Hermione started.

"Come on Mione, you practically begged us to come and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so what's the news?"

"I don't have any news, I don't see why you'd think..." she began.

"We haven't been able to get anything out of her for the last 2 days," Ginny explained as she leaned forward and looked Hermione in the eyes. "It's a bloke isn't it?"

Hermione tried to keep her face neutral but failed miserably.

"Some smart, rich Japanese bloke?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "The man that's kept you from coming home to see your friends more often?"

"He hasn't..." Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her admission.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Harry as he stood up and pointed at her. "It is a bloke!"

Ron high fived him and Ginny smacked Harry on the ass. "My husband the Auror."

"Come on Mione, give over!" Harry commanded. "Who is he?"

"I...I don't really want to talk about it now...Ron's just arrived and there are a few days before..."

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked. "We want to know about your fella."

"I did call you all here for a couple of reasons," Hermione stuttered. The situation was not how she anticipated telling them. "One of the reasons is that I have not been granted another extension on my exchange."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked.

"Ralph Hokimato has decided that he no longer wants to work for the Ministry of Magic in the UK," Hermione explained. "Something about a scandal involving his wife and a translator..."

"I...I heard about that one from Fatima!" Ron laughed. "His wife gets her hair done by another witch at her salon and she told them the whole story. Apparently Mr. Hokimato is into kinky things with stuffed animals and she wanted no part of it anymore."

"No way!" Ginnny laughed.

"Stuffed animals?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny said with a smirk as she patted him on the knee.

"Weird stuff that is, from what I've heard," Ron smiled as his drink arrived.

"So that means you're back in London. Brilliant!" Harry said, happy.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to be back in London again with everyone," Hermione smiled.

"So you're dumping your Japanese bloke?" Ron asked as he played with his fruit at the side of his glass. "Or is it going to be one of them long distance relationships? Couldn't do that myself."

"Well, actually he's..." Hermione started.

"Wait!" Ginny said, halting the conversation. "Who is he? You haven't said a word to anyone about him. Has it been long?"

"I actually met him when I first came to Japan," Hermione started. "We met quite accidentally at a tea shop and he helped me with my order."

"So you've known this bloke for...what? Two and a half years...and you didn't say anything?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No, I..."

"Maybe they've only been friends and just started dating?" Ginny offered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Is that it?"

"No, we started seeing each other not long after we met, first as friends and then...not," Hermione explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, somewhat hurt.

"It's...it's complicated," Hermione said softly.

"He's not married, is he?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, what kind of a witch do you take me for?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry," Ron said as he raised his hands in surrender. "Just all the secrecy..."

"So who is he?" Ginny asked as she elbowed her brother.

"And are you breaking up with him?" Harry asked.

"He owns a small business in Kyoto," Hermione began, hoping to get to the revealing information as slowly as possible. "He's not from Japan, originally, but he's made a life there for the last five years."

Hermione paused, hoping they would have questions, but, surprisingly they did not.

"He works as an apothecary of sorts...sort of the Japanese version of a doctor and druggist all in one," Hermione continued.

"He's a muggle?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione supplied. "He's a wizard who's living as a muggle, mainly."

"Why?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"He likes the anonymity," Hermione explained. "But he's giving all that up, to return to England with me."

"With you?" Harry asked.

"You see, we live together," Hermione said as she shifted in her seat. "We have for about two years and..."

"You've been living with a bloke this whole time?" Ginny asked, astonished. "Where has he been when we floo'd?"

"He leaves the room," Hermione said.

"Is he the reason why you made me stay at a hotel for a night before I could stay at your place?" Harry asked. "You said it was a disaster..."

"He stayed at a hotel that week you visited," Hermione revealed. "But you came a day early and we...we weren't prepared."

"You know, I did think it was a bit off that you never mentioned dating anyone," Ron said contemplatively.

"Well, I was," Hermione explained. "We were friends, we dated, and then we moved in together."

"If you've been living together for two years, I'd say all that was rather quickly accomplished," Ginny smiled at her. "Good for you!"

"But why the secrecy?" Harry asked.

"Wait!" Ginny said stopping any further questions. "Are you already secretly married?"

"Gin, you know how I feel about mar..." Hermione started.

"So, that's a no?" Ginny grinned at her. "When do we get to meet this mystery man?"

"Uh, he's...he's coming in a couple of days to join us," Hermione stammered.

"So, what's his name?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Tell us everything about him."

Hermione swallowed hard as she looked at the eager faces before her.

"His name is Severus," Hermione began.

"Hopefully not a relative, distant or not, of Snape's," Ron laughed as he elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"No, not a relative of Professor Snape's," Hermione began again. "He is Severus Snape."

All was quiet for a moment before Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"You had me for a second," Ron said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Honestly Mione!" Harry said through his laughter.

Ginny, looking at Hermione's fallen face, knew it wasn't a joke. She elbowed Harry in the ribs and hissed Ron's name across the table.

The laughing came to an abrupt halt and all eyes fell on Hermione Granger. Hermione pulled a wizarding photograph out of her purse and slid it across the table at them. All three friends leaned over the picture. It was a picture of her and Severus on a picnic blanket surrounded by their friends at a park in Kyoto. His arm was casually around her shoulder and when the photo started to move she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They looked incredibly happy.

"What are you playin' at?" Ron asked as he jumped from his seat as if burned.

"Nothing, Ron!" Hermione said as she stood as well.

"He's dead!" Ron said as he pointed at the picture.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"He's not dead, obviously," Hermione said as she too pointed toward the photo. "He moved to Kyoto after he recovered to live a quiet life out of the spotlight and away from..."

"How can the Ministry keep a secret like this?" Ron asked, obviously shocked and flustered.

"You're...you're living with him?" Harry asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"Yes," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You...and he...?" Harry started again before Ginny smacked his arm.

"No, we're merely roommates," Hermione said sarcastically. "Flats being so pricey in Kyoto and all."

"Really?" Ron asked, wanting to believe it.

"No you twit!" Hermione yelled at him. "We live together. Share a bed, toothbrushes side by side, he's my bloody emergency contact...that kind of live together."

"How does no one else know he's alive?" Ginny asked.

"He lives as a muggle, we live as muggles mainly," Hermione explained. "He also has a false name-Hugh Wickham."

"And you two met...?" Harry asked.

"As I said, at a tea shop, he helped with my order, we became friends, we dated, we..."

"Fell in love," Ginny supplied as she stared at the photo in her hands.

"We fell in love," Hermione smiled at her friends.

* * *

"Thank you for everything," Severus said as he sat down next to her on their sofa and handed her a glass of wine.

"No problem," she said thoughtfully as she took the glass from him. She swung her legs up and placed them across his lap and he, in turn placed a hand on her knee. It felt like nothing had changed for a moment.

"How are things at the happy Potter home?" He asked before he took a sip.

"I don't know really," she conceded. "I haven't come out of my room much."

He looked at her thoughtfully and squeezed her knee.

"I hate this," he admitted.

"So do I," she said softly as she fingered the edge of her glass.

"There were moments over these last couple of days when I felt completely inadequate in his eyes," Severus said as he looked across the room. "As if he was disappointed in who I was as a man, as a father."

"Don't say that," she said softly as she touched his shoulder.

"I haven't felt like that in a long time," Severus said before he took another drink.

"When was the last time?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Thailand," he said simply. "You're twit friends wished you had fallen for any other wizard but me...I could see it in their eyes. I wasn't good enough."

"They weren't pleased at first...but they came around," Hermione offered with a squeeze to his shoulder. "And it's you who are too good for me."

He smiled at her last comment. "It felt like a bloody inquisition."

"They didn't know you like I did," she smiled at him. "Now, they still don't, not really, but they know you make me happy."

There were a few minutes of silence while they sat and drank their wine.

"Come home," he said softly, imploring her.

"Magical Child Services said..."

"Forget them!" He snapped.

"You owe it to Max, not to forget them," she said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

I know we got caught up sifting through a crowd of pebbles and lures

* * *

"Look at me!" Max called to them as he balanced along a ledge next to the sidewalk.

"Careful," Hermione warned as she walked a few feet behind him with Severus. The witch and wizard were watching as he teetered along a few feet higher then them.

Severus absently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's trying to impress."

"I know," she smiled back at him. "He's like you."

They walked hand-in-hand watching his son smile back at them occasionally. It had been over a week since she returned to them and they'd spent a great deal of time together. She'd taken an indefinite leave of absence from her job and, although she was still living at Grimmuld Place, they had pieced together an existence of sorts.

She arrived each morning and helped Severus start Max's day, getting his lunch, uniform and knap sack ready. They walked him to school together, stopped and had coffee afterwards, then saw where the day took them. Twice it had taken them back to their flat and into bed. Other days, there were errands, people to meet, things to do, sometimes together sometimes alone. All in all, for no longer living together, things were going surprisingly well.

"Max, mind the woman!" Severus called to his son as he moved a little farther ahead, closer to an older woman with a shopping cart.

Max slowed slightly next to the woman, snuck carefully past her and continued ahead.

"Slow down!" Hermione called out to him, worried he was getting too far away from them.

As they carefully scooted past the older woman she smiled at the couple.

"Your lad is sweet," she smiled as she caught Hermione's eyes.

"Uh...uh, thank you," Hermione stammered, caught off guard by the older ladies assumption that Max was her son.

Severus squeezed her hand in understanding; he knew she was still getting comfortable with her place in their lives. Max had readily accepted her in his life. Probably due to the fact that he had really only known his grandmother most of his life and, Hermione being female, was something he gravitated towards.

"Max!" Severus yelled as his son ducked around a corner and into the park he had come to love. "Max!"

"Push me!" Max called to his father as he clamoured up onto a swing. "I just need started, then I can go from there!"

Severus sighed heavily and walked toward his son. "Max, you aren't supposed to run off like..."

"Please!" Max begged as his little legs flailed and kicked beneath him.

"Fine," Severus said as he positioned himself behind his boy and started to swinging motion. "Good?"

"Yay!" Max squealed as he started to pump his legs.

Severus gave him another push for good measure and loved closer to where Hermione stood.

"I picked up some chicken while you were out this afternoon," he said as he looked down at her.

"How did you know I was just thinking about...?" She eyed him carefully, wondering if he was performing Legilimens.

"You had that market shopping list look on your face," he smiled at her. "I thought I would cut your list short."

She smiled over at him and turned to watch as some more children started to run around the park. Max too, spotted the children and was attempting to jump from the swing. Severus leapt forward and grabbed the swing by the ropes slowing it before his daring son jumped from his seat. Max didn't even turn to see what had happened before he ran after another child, joining in on a game he wasn't really sure of.

"And off he goes!" Hermione smiled at Severus as they both watched after the boy.

"I can't get over the amount of energy he..."

Severus stopped his speech as Hermione grabbed his arm tightly.

"Severus..." she hissed as she starred intently at a treed area.

Severus followed her line of sight and spotted a person with a camera tucked into the bushes, madly snapping pictures of Max as he ran around.

"Get Max," Severus ordered as he immediately started to march toward the photographer.

Hermione ran after Max, attempting to garner his attention while Severus confronted the photographer.

As Severus got closer he narrowed his eyes. The camera was magical; the man wasn't some park pervert, but the wizarding world's equivalent of the paparazzi.

"Mr Snape, care to comment on who the child is?" the paparazzi asked as he continued to snap at the angry wizard approaching him.

"Get the fuck out of this park," Severus said menacingly.

"Who's the young boy Mr Snape?" the reporter continued to ask as he backed away from the wizard.

Severus reached for the camera and the reporter backed away further.

"Severus come on!" Hermione called from the edge of the park as she held a struggling Max.

"We just got here!" Max yelled to his father.

"Max, go with Hermione!" Severus barked at him.

"Severus, let's just go!" Hermione implored.

"Give me that bloody camera!" Severus barked at the reporter when he turned back to him.

"You and Ms Granger decide to adopt?" The reporter continued, unswayed.

"Dad! I want to stay!" Max called as Hermione started to drag him from the park.

"The boy is your son?" The reporter asked, surprised. "Have you been hiding him all these..."

Severus wordlessly summoned the camera; muggle witnesses be damned.

He smashed it on the ground and turned to face the reporter. "Get the fuck out of our life!"

He stomped away towards Hermione and Max and, in one swift movement, heaved his son up over his shoulder and carried the kicking child from the park and to their flat.

* * *

5 Months Ago

"Why all the cloak and dagger?" Ginny asked amused as Hermione and Severus arrived at the Potter house polyjuiced.

"Have you not seen the cover of the Prophet, Mrs. Potter?" Severus asked as he helped Hermione remove her jacket.

"I've seen your faces on it everyday for weeks," Ginny said as she led them into the sitting room. "Why's today so different?"

"You didn't read the article?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No, it's just rubbish and...why?" Ginny asked, interested.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry asked as he walked into the room and saw a tall blonde man standing next to a frumpy blonde woman talking to his wife.

"They're polyjuiced," Ginny said quickly as she turned to him.

"Blimy," Harry said as he smirked at them. "Desperate times, I guess. A drink?"

"Please." Hermione and Severus said together.

"So, what about today's...?" Ginny asked.

"They found my divorce records," Hermione stated plainly.

"So, you're divorced, what's the big...?"

"They have the court transcripts," Severus explained, knowingly.

"Oh, shit," Ginny said as she sat down.

"And it's now all over the bloody papers," Hermione said as Severus put an arm around her shoulder. "Everybody knows."

"It was a muggle..."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said as she took the drink from Harry. "They found it and decided that my privacy was unimportant."

"Bastards," Harry said as he handed a drink to Severus. "Things have gotten worse, I take it?"

"Twice as many camped outside out place today," Severus said as he and Hermione sat on the settee. "There will be more tomorrow."

"Why don't you take off for a bit? Let it die down and...?"

"I refuse to run away from those vultures!" Hermione snapped.

"Mione, they'll stop, it's just quite the surprise the two of you and now, that they know about the..."

"I get it, alright?" Hermione snapped. "I just don't see how my privacy can be so easily trampled and I have absolutely no recourse..."

"You could sue them for character bashing or...or something like that," Ginny offered as she sat across from them and patted Hermione's knee.

"It's just hard having every bit of information, dirty laundry, and innuendo thrown out for the wizarding world to see. My parents read the bloody prophet. That conversation was a great one this afternoon."

"It'll die down," Severus offered. "All the crap about me did within a week."

"It's like they have a grand plan or...or something," Hermione raged. "First they welcomed him back, then they bashed him, then they were enraged about our relationship, then we were the darlings of the press, and now they are digging up dirt on me...when will it end?"

"I don't know how much more there is to tell," Harry surmised. "We know about Severus' Death Eater Activities from eye-witness interviews. The unauthorized biography is coming out next week..."

"Filled with rubbish, I'm sure," Severus scoffed.

"There was that investigation into whether you two were involved while you were his student..." Harry continued.

"As if," Hermione sneered.

"Then the interviews from Japan..." Harry continued. "That neighbour of yours sure..."

"We know what he had to say," Severus said as he held up his hand for Harry to stop.

"It's just," Harry chuckled. "With the stamina he claims you both have..."

"Enough, Potter," Severus said menacingly.

"Now that they know about the details of your divorce Mione...what else is there lurking in your closets?"

"Nothing that I can think of," Hermione said as she looked toward Severus. He nodded in the negative as well.

"Then, what's there to worry about?" Harry laughed. "Anyone who knows and loves you two won't believe anything that's in print."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled at him.

"Dinner's under a stasis charm, so whenever you lot are ready," Ginny said as she looked to her guests.

"Thanks for having us, Gin," Hermione said thoughtfully as she placed a hand on Severus' knee. "It's been crazy lately and...and it'll be nice to just have a normal night. No more talk about the press, I promise."

"If you want to, you can...no judgement," Harry said as he touched her shoulder. "We've all done things that we'd rather others didn't know about. You just have the unfortunate pleasure of not having a choice right now."

Hermione rose from her seat and hugged Harry. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

"They managed to figure everything else out," Hermione said to Severus as she handed him a glass of water. "We shouldn't be surprised that..."

"I know," he said sadly as he looked out the window. "I just hoped for more time, I guess."

"I know," she said as she ran a hand up and down his arm.

They stood in silence for a long time while listening to Max play with some cars in the other room. Although initially upset, he had calmed down fairly quickly and amused himself with his toys.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked him, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to contact Magical Child Services and ensure their confidential records stay as such," he said thoughtfully. "And, we'll keep Max away from any questions through a Muffilato when we take him to and from school."

"What do you think we should say about all the reporters hovering around us?" Hermione said as she absently picked some lint from his shoulder.

"You're a celebrity witch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not a lie."

"Would he...?"

"He's six," Severus supplied as an answer.

"True," she smiled.

They both looked down at the two reporters gathered below their window.

"It'll be four by tomorrow," Severus said with disdain.

"I'll start the chicken," Hermione said as she patted his shoulder. She left him alone by the window, pondering the unfair situation his son was now in.


	7. Chapter 7

So, despite what I've done, I pray to God that we can move on

* * *

"You are a despicable human being!" A woman yelled at Severus and as he turned to face her; the slap of her hand connected with his face. "There's no way in hell you should be allowed near that child!"

Severus Snape pushed Max behind his body to block him from the combative woman.

"Madam, you know not what you speak of," Severus said as he attempted to step around her with Max in tow.

"You are one right bastard!" The woman said as she blocked his movement.

"Come on, Max," Severus said as he grabbed the boy's hand and turned to leave.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she approached them.

"And you!" The woman reeled as she turned to face Hermione.

Severus reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand in his, attempting to pull her from the bookshop. A crowd had started to form. He knew it was not a good idea for the three of them to go out so soon after the story had hit the papers. It had only been ten days.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said to her indignantly. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" The woman charged.

"Hermione, please just come!" Severus said as he pulled at her hand.

"Do you get off sleeping with a rapist?!" The woman yelled.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Hermione snapped as she yanked her hand from Severus'.

"Hermione, we're leaving," Severus said as Max hid behind him scared. "You need to come with us."

Severus turned and started to leave with Max, hoping Hermione would follow, but he knew his son needed to leave the scene.

"Severus Snape is a war hero!" Hermione began loudly. "The trash written in that paper is so far from the truth that..."

"I thought you were someone my daughter could look up to," the woman hissed. "And then we find out that the glorified war hero is a killer, who lives with a rapist and..."

The wordless hex hit the woman's face before she even had a chance to block it. Boils started to erupt all over her face and arms.

Hermione threw up a protego before she could retaliate and left the bookstore behind Severus without looking back. They quickly apparated away from Diagon Alley and back to their flat.

"And you thought it would be an nice afternoon out," Severus said with disdain.

"You killed someone?" Max asked with wide eyes as he looked up at Hermione.

* * *

Seven Years Ago

Severus Snape walked slowly up to the Headmaster's Office; his office. He was drunk, high, and weary and wanted nothing more than to scrub himself clean.

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore's portrait called to him. "You don't look well"

Severus merely grunted to the portrait and flung himself into a nearby chair in the dark.

"Tom was in top form, I take it?" Dumbledore asked. "Shall I get the portraits to alert Poppy?"

Severus merely grunted.

"I should take that as a 'yes'?" Dumbledore asked.

"No you doddering fool!" Severus said as he felt his stomach lurch.

He rose quickly from his chair and launched his body onto the floor so he could vomit in the closest garbage can.

"What have you done to yourself tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only what's required," Severus said as he spit into the can again. "Only what you made me do."

"Oh, it's one of those nights, is it?" Dumbledore sighed.

"You bastard!" Severus called as he clumsily stood. "You've never had any night like this one, so don't you fucking bemoan my sorry state."

"You look uninjured," Dumbledore observed.

Severus stumbled toward the desk and picked up an inkwell; playing with it in his hand.

"No hexing tonight?" Dumbledore asked. "You appear quite intoxicated."

"How utterly observant," Severus said with disdain.

"I sense there are some other potions at work in your system from the look of your eyes," Dumbledore noted.

Severus sighed heavily and felt his stomach lurch again.

"You seem to be relying more and more on chemicals when you go to the Revels," Dumbledore said. "You really must be more vigil..."

"Fuck you!" Severus yelled as he picked up the inkwell and smashed it against the wall.

"Calm down, my boy," Dumbledore yelled.

"Do you know what I did tonight?!" Severus snapped. "What I continue to do in your service?! The things I must live with!"

"You killed someone tonight?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

Severus shook his head and wiped some of the sweat from his brow. He started to remove his cloak; the room was hot. His mind was cloudy, his pulse was racing. He needed sleep, he needed some stabilizing potions, and he needed to obliviate himself.

"What happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

He was met with silence.

"Severus?"

"I needed to prove myself to the Dark Lord," Severus said quietly. "Lucius had warned me; he knew I'd need to prepare myself."

"Prove yourself, how?" Dumbledore asked.

"There were some...some prostitutes," Severus explained. "The dark lord likes to watch."

"I thought you usually got out of these...activities?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not always, unfortunately," Severus said as he dropped into his desk chair and held his head in his hands.

"Not always," Dumbledore mumbled. "You did what was necessary, my boy."

"Tell that to her," Severus mumbled.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tell that to the woman I raped, you bastard!" Severus yelled as he hurled a glass at Dumbledore's portrait.

* * *

"You are not a rapist," Hermione said as she stroked his hair.

It was hours later and Max was asleep and she was seated on their couch with him.

"You know that right?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

He grunted.

"You were as unwilling as she was," Hermione said softly.

"Yes, but I still..." he said as his voice trailed off.

"And in the memory she did too," Hermione said softly. "She never once said 'no'. There was no fighting on her behalf."

"There's an overhanging threat though," Severus explained.

"Are you sure of that?" Hermione asked.

The dark look he gave her left nothing for debate.

"You...you both were forced," Hermione surmised. "For different reasons."

He slouched more into the couch and didn't look at her.

"Severus, I...I don't know what to say to get you to..."

"There's nothing you can say," he grumbled. "I have many regrets Hermione. Many things I have to live with. What I did that night is one of them."

They sat in silence for quite some time. She playing with his hair absently, he drawing circles on her knee with his fingers.

"And you are no killer," he said softly as he looked over at her. "If we are trying to make each other feel better."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said softly.

"You're not sorry about Max are you?" She asked, interested.

"I...I didn't expect him," Severus explained. "But now that he's here...he's the only good thing to come out of this shit."

"It really is shit, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "How long until we can leave England?"

"Two years," Severus said. "A little less, actually."

"Not bloody soon enough," Hermione said tiredly. "I have to go back to Grimmuld."

"Stay," he said softly.

"Magical Child Services will..."

"Fuck them," he said.

"It's not worth losing Max over," Hermione explained.

Severus sighed. She was right.

"I miss you too," Hermione said as she kissed the side of his face.

He turned and looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm not Henry," Severus said softly.

"I know," she said quietly. "I have to go."

He kissed her lips softly and then watched her leave.


	8. Chapter 8

I used to run at first sight of the sun

* * *

"I was thinking Max could stay at Draco's for a night," Severus said as they walked together to pick him up at school.

It had been a month since the incident in the bookstore and, although they still received howlers and dirty looks daily, life had calmed down again. The Christmas season, which just passed, helped quell the onslaught of hate directed at them.

"Severus, he's only been with you just shy of 3 months, do you think it wise to...?" Hermione asked.

"It's a very specific night, two and a half weeks from now" he said as he cleared his throat. "The first of February."

Hermione smiled at him when she heard the date.

"It'll be three years," Hermione said as she linked her arm in his.

"Remember that horrible move?" Severus asked.

"He had to move like bloody muggles, hauling furniture and..."

"Nora broke that huge mirror of yours," Severus interrupted.

"Yes, but I didn't care...not really," Hermione smiled up at him. "It was our home."

"True," he said as he patted her hand and smiled. "It was a smart choice to pick somewhere new."

"It was ours, not yours or mine that way," Hermione surmised. "Gods, I loved that place."

"It had a great view," he said nostalgically. "And a superb garden."

"And that hideous wallpaper in the bedroom," she laughed.

"It looked like eyes in a forest looking at you constantly," he said with a snicker.

"I swear I couldn't sleep that first night because of that wallpaper," she laughed.

"I thought it was because I was inside you most of that night," he leered at her as he leaned in to speak. "It was kind of kinky with the eyes."

She swatted at his arm. "I'm glad you took it down the next morning."

"That I did," he said.

"If Max is okay with it..." Hermione started.

"He likes Draco," Severus supplied.

"Then, I think it'll be fine," she said as she cuddled into his frame a little more.

"I'll inform Magical Child Services so they have it on file," Severus said as they watched all the kids pile out of the school.

"It'll be nice to celebrate our anniversary," she said as they saw Max emerge from the school smiling and waving at them.

* * *

23 Years Ago

* * *

"You'll never settle down, will you Sevie?" Bellatrix LaStrange said as she watched him walk naked from her bed.

"Playing match-maker are we now Bella?" Severus asked as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from a pant pocket and returned to her bed.

"Perhaps," she said as she watched him approach, his flaccid, red penis well used that night. "You're young and good in the sack, it shouldn't be difficult."

"Maybe you should stay out of my pants and get back into your husbands, if you're looking for a new amusement," Severus offered as he lit a cigarette for her and passed it over.

"Maybe you should concern yourself less with my husband," she said as she puffed on the cigarette.

Severus merely grunted and took a drag from his own cigarette. He turned away from her.

"You never stay the night," Bella said as she ran a stray hand down his bare back.

"Husbands stay the night, boyfriends stay the night, what I do does not require me to stay the night," Severus said plainly.

"But if you stayed we could have more fun, Sevie," Bella said wickedly. Her laugh had always irritated him, even though it wasn't directed at him this time.

"I've had my fun, and you've more than had yours," he said as he rose from the bed. "I must go."

"If you can't stay the night with your lover, how do you ever expect to marry?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't," Severus said as he pulled on his pants.

"There are some nice kinky witches I could intro..."

"No," Severus said as he put down his cigarette and pulled a shirt over his head.

"We could do threesomes," she offered. "If we got you the right wife."

"I'm not interested Bella, leave it be," he said tiredly. "I'm happy as I am."

"It saddens me Severus to see you all alone," she said with an exaggerated pout.

"I have no interest," he said as he pulled on his boots. "Of bedding the same bloody witch for the rest of my days. Of arguing over housekeeping and children and finances."

"You make it sound tedious," Bellatrix said as she rose naked from the bed and walked toward him. "I can't warm your bed every night..."

"Nor would I want that," Severus said as he rose and tweaked one of her nipples. "I like things as they are."

"I think you're scared Sevie," Bellatrix whispered into his face. "Your frightened that another Lily bloody Evans will come along and break your heart so you close the rest of us out."

"I believe I opened you up tonight," Severus said slyly. "Stop with this line of inquiry now Bella or I won't answer your next floo."

"Oh, you'll answer it," she said as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

"I paid the electric two months ahead so we..." Hermione said as they both sat at a table surrounded by papers.

"Then why'd they send another bloody bill?" Severus inquired as he read over the document before him.

"I don't know but I'll ring them tomorrow and straighten it out," Hermione said as she rose to check on their lasagne.

"It's not done yet," he said as he watched her leave. "The timer hasn't..."

"I know, but I want to take off the foil so it crisps up," Hermione said, ignoring him.

"I'm hungry," Max whined as he walked into the dining room where his father sat going over finances. "When's supper?"

"About twenty minutes," Severus said as he piled the receipts.

"That's forever!" Max whined as he threw himself against the wall for effect.

"Here, have this to tide you over," Hermione said as she held out a granola bar.

"You never let me have the chocolate covered ones," Max said as he eyed the package in her hand.

"Tonight's your lucky night," Severus smiled at him as he took it and opened it for Max.

"Thanks Hermione!" Max smiled up at him.

"No problem honey," Hermione said as she dropped the rest of the box on the counter.

Max walked from the room much happier then he entered.

"Thanks for that," Severus said as she sat back down at the table.

"Just low blood sugar," she said absently as she reached for a credit card application. "This one has the lowest interest rate."

"Yes, but did you see the yearly fee?" He said pointing at the paper in her hand.

"Oh," she sighed as she dropped the paper on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up

* * *

Hermione leaned on an elbow and watched the man she loved sleep peacefully. He had long eyelashes that fluttered when dreaming and a slight snore as he inhaled. His mouth was partially open and his goatee was more salt then pepper lately. His short hair was freshly trimmed and his skin not nearly as sallow as when he was a professor.

She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. Things had become so mangled since they returned to England. For a moment when she woke this morning she thought that it may have all been a dream. Quickly though, she realized that this was just a one time visit to their flat. She didn't wake with Severus anymore, but rather at Grimmauld Place, alone.

The night prior had been wonderful. They had dropped Max off with Draco and continued on to a nice muggle restaurant for dinner. Severus had presented her with a pearl necklace, and she had given him silver cuff links with his initials on them. They drank, laughed, walked the empty streets, and then returned to their flat where they made gentle love amidst whispered hopes and promises. And, as she slid her naked leg along his, she couldn't help but wish for more of these mornings.

"Good morning," he said softly as he startled her from her thought.

"Mmmmm," Hermione said as she looked into his deep, dark eyes. "Good morning."

"Nice to be back?" Severus asked as he noted her wistful face.

"I miss waking with you," she said honestly as she tucked herself back under his outstretched arm.

"I do too," he said softly as he nuzzled her hair.

"When do we need to get Max?" Hermione asked.

"Draco will be dropping him off at noon," Severus said as he ran a hand up her torso to cup a breast.

"Noon?" Hermione gasped as he pulled at her nipple.

"I have three hours with you all to myself," Severus said with a growl. "Whatever shall we do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Hermione teased as she rolled on top of his frame.

* * *

3 years, 2 months ago

"Oh," Hermione said as she walked back into her bedroom. "You're awake."

"That I am," Severus said, revealing nothing as he watched her fret about whether to re-join him in her bed or not. She decided to stand next to the bed instead.

There were several long moments of silence where he just looked at her and she picked at her nails.

"I'm rubbish at this," she finally said as she sat on the edge with her back to him. "I don't know how to behave in the morning and I always think that, in the light of day, things will be worse and somehow there will be regrets. It's not like I've done this often, since Henry there's only been..."

"Hermione," he said breaking her diatribe.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Do you have any regrets?" He asked seriously.

"No, I..." she shook her head.

"Neither do I," he said as he leaned forward slightly on his elbows, the sheet pooling around his waist. "So stop being nervous and get your arse back in this bed."

"Don't...don't you have to open the..."

"Norah will," he said as he plucked at her bathrobe.

She slid her legs up on the bed and shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Slept with a woman? Yes, I think that's obvious," he said slyly.

"Slept with a former student?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't make it a habit as a teacher to sleep with past students, and seeing as you are the only former student I have encountered since the war, you are my first," he explained. "But...it went quite well, so maybe I should ring up Hannah Abbot."

She smacked his arm and started to laugh.

"Have you ever...?" Severus began and then stopped when she gave him a pointed look. "Right, Henry was your professor at university."

"Do you think I have a bit of a complex about professors?" Hermione asked.

"I think you like intelligent men," Severus explained. "Professors tend to fall into that category."

"Intelligent, older men," Hermione corrected.

"How old was he?" Severus asked.

"Fifteen years my senior," Hermione explained. "Which by muggle standards is quite an age difference, even if he was considered a young professor."

"We are a twenty year age difference," he pointed out.

"Yes, but wizards live much longer," Hermione explained.

"But I am living as a muggle," Severus noted. "Have I become the definition of a dirty old man?"

"You look younger than 40, now that you don't have the whole spy thing happening," she said as she smiled at him.

"And you my dear are still only 21," he said with a pang of regret.

"But I have experience," she smiled at him slyly.

He appraised her for a minute before delving into a question he knew would make her uncomfortable. "How many men have you slept with?"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want..." he began to back peddle.

"Uh, first was Ron and it was horrible," she said as she shifted. "He was lovely but...but it felt a little incestuous. We slept together a few times but the feeling never went away."

Severus merely nodded.

"Then there was my lab partner William at Oxford, first year Chemistry," Hermione explained. "He was very precise and technical. That didn't change throughout our relationship."

Severus winced.

"Then Henry and I...well, he was very passionate and the first time I felt anything while..."

Severus nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Then, during the divorce I...I slept with Charlie, and I so regretted it because Ron..."

"He found out?" Severus asked.

"He found us," Hermione clarified.

"Oh shite," Severus said.

"Molly had a fit," Hermione explained. "I haven't really been around the Burrow much since."

"And Charlie?"

"In Romania, it wasn't...it was fun but not something..."

"I understand," he said softly.

"Then, Cyril at the Ministry, he works in my office. That was after the divorce, sort of a drunken celebration...I honestly don't remember much of night. And...and then you."

"And what of me?" Severus asked.

"Last night was...well, it was wonderfully passionate and intimate and...and something I'd hope to continue."

"I would agree with that assessment," he said quietly.

"Oh Merlin!" She broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It just sounded like I got graded," she said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"We were not engaged in any academic pursuits last night," he said, slightly perturbed.

"I didn't mean it like that Severus...it's just, it brought me back is all," she said with a chuckle. "And seeing as you are naked in my bed, it places it in a slightly warped context."

"Indeed," he said as he sat back against her headboard. "Are you sure this is something you wish to pursue?"

She stood from the bed, and, although her hands were shaking, and her courage had flown out the window, she undid her cotton bathrobe and allowed it to drop to the floor. She stood before him naked. His eyes grew wide and he barely had time to recover before she slid into the bed next to him.

* * *

"I used to like to watch you sleep," he admitted as they lay in bliss after another coupling.

She lay satiated and sweaty with his arm under her neck and her head tucked into his shoulder. His one hand was lazily drawing circles on her exposed stomach. Her breasts gleamed in the morning light.

"You have never been a good sleeper," she said as she ran a finger up and down his arm. "I swear there have been weeks when you haven't slept for days at a time."

"No wonder everyone thought I was a vampire," he quipped.

"You are good with your mouth," she offered slyly.

"I get inspired," he said as he dropped his hand lower and played with the curls at the apex of her open legs.

"You don't have time to get inspired again, Draco will be...what time is it?" Hermione asked as she strained to see the clock.

"It's eleven thirty, I supposed we should get up and..." Severus began.

Just then, they heard Max's distinct voice "Dad?!"

"Bloody hell!" Severus said as he launched himself naked from their bed and wandlessly slammed the bedroom door and warded it while Hermione got up and looked for some clothes to wear.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco called, amused from the other side of the door.

"I said noon Draco," Severus called as he donned a pair of pants and started to zip them up.

"I thought this would be more fun," Draco laughed as Max banged at the door.

"Dad!" Max called. "Your door won't open."

"Max go with Draco and get some juice and a cookie downstairs," Hermione called to the young boy.

"Hermione?" Max asked confused.

Just then, Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth in realization that Max wasn't aware she was in the room with his father.

"We'll be out in a minute Max," Severus said as he chuckled at her discomfort.

"I'll just take the lad to the kitchen shall I?" Draco called sarcastically.

"How kind of you," Severus sneered.

When he and Hermione had assembled themselves, they joined Draco and Max in the kitchen.

"Did we come too early?" Draco asked, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "I hope we didn't disturb anything."

"Why were you two locked in daddy's room?" Max asked.

"A boggart, Max," Hermione explained. "We were clearing one out and didn't want you to be frightened."

"Exactly," Severus nodded as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Was it big and scary Granger?" Draco teased.

Hermione shot Draco a look that could kill.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," Draco said as he clapped his hands together. "Max, if you ever want to come and play at my house again, and ditch these two, the door is always open."

"Thanks!" Max smiled at Draco as he was patted on the back.

"Severus if you need another booty call..."

"Draco!" Severus and Hermione chastised.

"Daddy has bare feet, not boots," Max giggled.

"I'm available to...help out if you need me," Draco said as he tipped his hat at them. "Granger, a pleasure as always."

"Malfoy," she said through a fake smile.

Draco grabbed some floo powder and disappeared as quickly as they arrived.

"Was it big and scary?" Max asked Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The boggart...was it big and scary?" Max asked, excited.

"It used to be," Hermione said as she smiled at Severus. "But it's mellowed over the years."


	10. Chapter 10

I gotten good at an excuse

* * *

"Hi you two!" the voice on the answering machine chimed in. "I'm going to be visiting my horrible sister in Edinburgh and I thought maybe I'd chance a trip to London to visit my two favourite Brits!"

"Oh shit," Severus said under his breath.

"You said a bad word," Max cautioned.

"I'm sorry Max, you're right," Severus said as he leaned in to hear the rest of the message.

"She hates the UK, by the way," Norah continued. "She says you're all cold, sarcastic people that are unwelcoming to Asians in general. I told her to be sarcastic back and develop a fake accent!"

Severus listened to Norah laugh at her own joke.

"So, anyways, I thought that...and only if you're okay with this...I thought that maybe I could stay with you for a few days. I haven't been to London in years and you said I could come and stay anytime and...and well, I miss you both."

Severus sighed; he'd have to call Hermione.

"So, call me back and let me know," Norah continued. "I'll be in Edinburgh from the tenth to the twentieth and I was hoping to stay with you until month's end. And, if you can't do it, please just say so. But I really hope you say yes! Love you!"

The line went dead and the machine clicked off.

"Who was that?" Max asked as he chewed on a carrot.

"An old friend," Severus said as she rubbed his jaw.

"She's staying with us?" Max asked.

"Uh, no, she won't be," Severus explained. "I...can you play with your trains for a bit? I have to call Hermione."

"She said she had...had an appointment today and wouldn't be able to tuck me in tonight," Max explained.

"I know Max," Severus answered. "I'll just check in with her, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Max said with a sigh. "But don't be long; you promised you'd play with me!"

"I know I did," Severus smiled at him before the young boy left. "I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

6 Months Ago

"How is this possible?!" Severus snapped at his lawyer as he paced in his office.

"The DNA tests and magic configuration confirm that..."

"I know HOW it's possible," Severus exclaimed. "I just...I just..."

"Mr. Snape, I know this is a surprise but, what you must understand is that the young boy deserves a family" Madam Sinclair offered. "He's lost a mother and now a grandmother and you are all he has left."

"He'd been in care since his grandmother died?" Mr. Harbinger inquired as he sifted through a series of papers.

"Yes, he's been with a wonderful family, the Merrick's," Madam Sinclair smiled. "But they are temporary care."

"Temporary as in...?"

"Until Mr Snape can take him," Madam Sinclair explained.

"What would have happened to the boy if I hadn't come back to the UK?" Severus asked as he starred out a window.

"He would have been placed in a boarding school until such time as he could attend Hogwarts where he'd continue his education until he became of age," Madam Sinclair explained.

"Is that still possible?" Severus asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Madam Sinclair asked, indignant.

"Madam, please allow me some time with my client," Mr Harbinger interrupted.

Madam Sinclair marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Severus you can't possibly mean..." Mr Harbinger started.

"Can't I?" Severus asked as he turned to face his lawyer. "You know how the child was conceived."

"You are not guilty of any crimes while working for the Order of the..."

"It's not the bloody crime Marshall!" Severus snapped. "It's the circumstance, the child was not supposed to be conceived, the mother was not supposed to survive, I was not...I was not supposed to be a father."

"But, forgive me Severus, that doesn't change the fact that you are," Marshall explained. "What does Hermione th..."

"She doesn't know," Severus quickly supplied.

"You haven't told her?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"No, I haven't bloody told her!" Severus snapped as he collapsed in a chair. "How the fuck could I?!"

"You just tell her, I guess," Marshall explained. "She has the right to take part in this decision."

"She has been through so much..." Severus sighed. "I can't do this to her too. I just can't."

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Send the child to a good boarding school, then to Durmstrang when he turns 11, I foot the entire bill, he gets a good education, and Hermione is none the wiser," Severus proposed.

"Now, coming back to reality," Marshall said as he closed a file folder before him. "What do you proposed we do?"

Severus sighed and dropped his head to his chest.

"You must tell Hermione," Marshall said. "She's stronger than you think."

"She's...she's a woman that's made far too many sacrifices in her life," Severus said quietly. "I can't ask her to also raise a child...my child."

"Why don't you let her decide that?" Marshall asked.

Severus sighed again and didn't say anything.

"I'll tell Madam Sinclair we'll contact her in a few days, shall I?"

Severus nodded mutely.

He watched Marshall rise from his seat and walk out of his office.

Severus closed his eyes and thought about how different everything was going to be after today.

* * *

"I'll call her back," Hermione offered over the phone.

"No, I will," Severus sighed. "I should be the one to tell her."

"You're not going to tell her about the circumstances of his conception," Hermione explained. "Say it was a one night stand many years ago and..."

"And start a slew of lies?" He asked sarcastically.

"Okay, tell her the truth and while you're at it-that you're a wizard and I'm a witch," Hermione retorted sarcastically. "Stop being all sanctimonious crap and save us the trouble of this argument."

"Fine," he conceded.

"So, what are you going to say?" She sighed. "She can still come and stay, just with me at Grimmauld. Harry and Ginny won't mind and they have a ton of room."

"I'm going to say it was a short affair and the mother didn't contact me or inform me of her circumstances, but my return to England sparked a series of events that led me to the child," Severus explained. "Does that work for you?"

Hermione sensed the sarcasm in his voice and chose to ignore it.

"And I'm not living there because of social services and their bloody rules," Hermione added.

Severus could hear people talking in the background and music.

"How's the party?" He asked.

"It's actually fun," Hermione smiled into the phone. "Harry and Ginny pulled out all the stops; I wish you could have..."

He sighed into the phone. "Norah can stay with you?"

"Yeah, she can," Hermione said softly. "I miss her."

"So do I," Severus admitted.

They were quiet for some time.

"I love you, you know?" Hermione cooed.

"Dad!" Max called to him from his bedroom.

"Just a minute Max!" Severus called back.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked.

"Trains," Severus said. "I'll call her after he's in bed."

"Okay," she said softly. "I guess you better go."

"Yes, I should," he said softly. "The Prince is calling."

"He loves you, you know?" Hermione smiled into the phone.

"I know," he said slowly.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he said softly.

"Night," Hermione whispered.

"Night, love," he replied before he hung up the phone.

"Dad!" Max called.

"Coming, son!" Severus called back as he walked toward his son's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

I used to blame it on the Queen's Walk down 7th avenue

* * *

"Oh, I miss you," Norah said as she looped an arm through Hermione's as they made their way back to Grimmauld Street.

"I miss you too," Hermione patted her hand and smiled.

"Your friends Harry and Ginny seem really nice," Norah said.

"Yes, they'll be closing the pub tonight with that lot," Hermione smiled. "But Hugh has to get up with Max and I go over and help in the mornings. Did you want to stay longer?"

"No, I'm exhausted," Norah admitted. "I just wonder why you're living with friends instead of Hugh."

Hearing Severus called Hugh made Hermione smile. She had called him that in front of others for years in Kyoto. Now, they had placed a charm on Norah so that Severus' name would always sound like Hugh to her. They didn't want to confuse Max, so it was the easiest solution. Max seemed to like Norah quite a bit.

She had been with them for a weekend and would be staying until week's end. Norah was shocked by the news of Max, indignant about social services, and confused by Hermione's living arrangements.

"Norah we already expl..."

"I know, social services and all that crap but...but you love each other very much, and you are obviously quite committted to Hugh and Max, and...and I just don't understand why you don't see a justice and just get on with it."

Hermione was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business...forget I mentioned it, okay?" Norah back-peddled.

"No, it's fine," Hermione said softly. "You're not the only one who thinks I'm daft."

"I don't think you're daft, I just think...I just think that marriage can mean or be whatever you want it to be. You and Hugh can define your own marriage. Are your parents divorced, was that it?"

"No, happily married. It's not that," Hermione said softly. "I love Hugh, and I love Max, and...and I can't picture myself with anyone else. Since the moment we were together I thought he was it."

"And now you don't think that?" Norah inquired.

"No, I still want to be with him, always," Hermione explained. "I have a past history Norah...one I haven't told you about and...and well..."

"I'm a nosey bitch Hermione, you don't have to..."

"Hugh knew from early on that marriage and children were not in our future and he accepted that," Hermione explained. "And now...now Max is our future and that's great and unexpected and surprisingly right, but marriage is still something that I..."

Norah hugged her a little closer, encouraging her to continue.

"I was married before," Hermione explained. "I was young and trying to re-define myself, I guess."

"You were married?" Norah asked surprised.

"Briefly," Hermione explained. "His name was Henry and he was my professor at Oxford."

* * *

5 Years Ago

"You're amazing, you know that?" Henry said as he stroked her naked arm.

"Henry," Hermione blushed and smiled.

"I'm serious," he said as he leaned up on one elbow. "Your brilliant, gorgeous, sexy as hell, and you know what a fucking quantum dot is."

Hermione looked up at his perfect blonde hair, rugged good looks, boyish features, and dazzingly blue eyes and wanted to pinch herself because he couldn't be real. Bookworms did not end up with Calvin Klein models.

They had been flirting since start of term, dating since October, and sleeping together since two dates in. It was now coming up on Christmas. Her first term exams were done and they had a few days before she had to return to her parent's place.

Hermione had been accepted to Oxford just after the war. She needed to leave the wizarding world and Oxford seemed like a good solution.

After the war, reporters had been relentless, demands on the trio great, and privacy lacking. Everyone wanted them to step up and be perfect. Harry and Ginny seemed to rise to the occasion, granting interviews, Harry going into Auror training, and Ginny finishing her schooling. She and Ron had floundered. Everyone expected them to be together, so they were. It was awful. Everyone expected them to further their wizarding education or take on positions of responsibility at the Ministry. Ron surprised everyone by becoming partners with his brother and helping run the business. Hermione floored the wizarding world by accepting Oxford and going to live as a muggle. She, at that point, wasn't sure if she ever would return to her life as a witch. She wouldn't leave her friends, but she could leave her wand behind.

"Earth to Hermione," Henry chuckled as he passed a hand over her face.

"Sorry," she smiled. "Just zoned out there for a minute..."

"No worries," he smiled down at her. "I just wanted you to be fully present when I told you that I love you."

Hermione gulped audibly.

"I love you too Henry," she said as she sat up slightly and kissed him.

He returned to kiss with passion and rolled on top of her, placing himself between her naked thighs. They made love as a group of Oxford party-goers caroused outside his flat singing off-tune Christmas carols while a neighbour yelled at them to go the bloody hell to sleep. Despite, the outside distraction, Hermione could feel the force of his love for her as he caressed her insides and smiled down at her with perfect teeth and hair. She was just about to orgasm when he suddenly stopped all movement.

"Henry?" She asked as she looked aup at him breathless and heated.

"Marry me?" He asked, somewhat bewildered by his own question.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Marry me, Hermione, tomorrow, in the morning," he said with a look of utter glee on his face.

"Wait, marry you?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said with wet eyes. "Please say yes."

Hermione thought of what her rational self would say. She'd say Hermione was too young, inexpereinced, and impressionable to marry. She'd say that if they loved each other they could be married years from now, so why rush? She'd say, you've only known him a few months, what the hell are you thinking getting married?! She'd say make some lists, hash out the pros and cons of this decision.

"Yes," Hermione said, ignoring all rational thought. "I'll marry you, tomorrow, next week, or next year Henry."

Henry leaned down and kissed her soundly as their hips started to move again in unison. The orgasm Hermione experienced after his proposal was the strongest one she'd ever expereinced in her life. Her reckless self enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Hermione slipped into bed and thought about Severus. She thought of him kissing her temple when she finally told him about Henry. She thought of him understanding and squeezing her hand when she told him the whole story in all it's ugliness. She thought of the relief she felt when nothing changed after that; when he didn't look at her differently or leave her or treat her differently. Most of all, she thought of the happiness she felt in her heart, when she realized that she had found the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Hermione took all those happy thoughts and conjured a Patronus.

"Severus, I told Norah about Henry, all of it. She was very good about it but we'll see in the morning. I hope everything went well for Draco and Max, but it was nice the three of us spending time together again. I miss her Severus. I miss you and Max. I...I miss everyone. I love you. Goodnight."

Hermione settled into her cold bed, exhausted, but unsleeping for many hours.


	12. Chapter 12

The city outside is nothing but a flicker now

* * *

"Hermionneeee," Max whined from inside his room.

"Coming honey," Hermione called to him as she poured the exact measurement of Ibuprofen into a measuring spoon.

"Bloody mediwitches, don't they know that he's just a child?" Severus said as he watched her pour the dosage.

"Severus, they said there's nothing that can be done, besides keep him out of pain and wait for it to heal," Hermione said as she capped the bottle. "I know it's hard to see him so upset but..."

"It's 2am Hermione, he's getting dosed every four hours for his bloody ear, between the muggle drugs and my potions the kid's hopped up on..."

"It's an ear infection Severus, apparently very common from what the mediwitch said, but incredibly painful," Hermione explained as she walked toward Max's room.

"Max do you want daddy to make another compress for your ear?" Hermione asked as they both walked toward his bed in the darkened room.

"No, I'm just sleepy but it hurts so much," he cried as tears streaked down his face.

"I know Max," Severus said soothingly as he sat on the edge of his bed. "But the mediwitch said by morning it would feel better, so we just have to get through until then, okay?"

"I want it to go away!" Max cried as he clung to his father.

"I know son, I know," Severus said as he patted his head.

He exchanged looks with Hermione and she nodded for him to back away.

"Max, I need you to take this," Hermione said as she held out the spoon.

"Does it taste like mustard?" Max asked as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"No, that was your father's horrible potion," Hermione smiled at him. "This one tastes like bubblegum."

Max gave her a small appreciative smile and opened his mouth to receive the medicine.

"There," Hermione said as she cupped his cheek. "Try and sleep, okay?"

"Can you...I want you to stay with me," Max pleaded.

"No problem, hon," Hermione said as she crawled up beside him and lay down. "Maybe daddy can tell us stories."

Severus groaned slightly.

"The one about the witch and the moon!" Max called excitedly.

Severus gave into his son's demand because it was the first time he'd seemed happy all day. He looked at the picture before him. Max propped up on a bunch of pillows, his ear cradled, Hermione snuggled in next to him, her arm around his son. They both looked tired, and he felt incredibly tired, but Severus knew a couple of stories in Max would be gone to the world.

"The short version," Severus conceded.

"Dad tells the best stories," Max said to Hermione, as if he shared a fact she didn't know.

"Does he now?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Severus shuffled across Max's bed until his back was propped against the wall at their feet.

"There once was a kindly old witch, who's only friend was the moon in the night sky..."

* * *

3 Years Ago

Severus and Hermione sat on the patio to his flat. He'd cast a warming charm over it so they could enjoy the crisp November night without the chill. It was almost midnight and he didn't want the night to end so, he had been stalling. She was so perfect he didn't want to ruin anything but he knew that they had to have this conversation.

They'd slept together twice. The first night, he thought she would regret and that would have been the end of them. The second night, he was surprised by the act itself, having assured himself that she would just want to return to being friends and forget the whole thing had happened. But tonight, he could see, she was expecting a third shag and he needed to tell her some things before this went any further.

"I need to...we need to talk, Hermione," Severus said as he took his arm out from behind her back where it had been resting.

"Severus, you sound as if you are going to tell me you just want to be friends," Hermione said worriedly.

"I actually think you might say that, after this conversation," he said seriously.

"Just say what you have to say, you're making me nervous," Hermione said as she pulled away from him slightly.

"You need to know about my past," he said slowly. "And, knowing that information, you may choose to not continue on this path with me."

"You forget, I know you were a spy and a Death Eater, I know about Lily and Dumbledore and..."

"You know the events, not the details, and the devil is in them," Severus said. "You might not see me the same way after we have this discussion."

"I know that you are not that man anymore, and I'm with you now, not then," she said as she touched his chest.

"It's nice of you to say," he smiled down at her. "But the reality of the things I have done might alter your current vision of me. But I can't, in good conscious, continue without you knowing these things about me. It would be wrong."

"Can...can I ask some questions to sort of get to the heart of what you are about to say?"

"You may," he said. She could sense him tense next to her.

"Have you killed others besides Dumbledore?"

"Yes, one other man after that, he was named Reginald Puce," Severus explained.

"Why did you kill him?" Hermione asked.

"He was out of control and needed to be stopped," Severus said cryptically.

"If we're going to have this discussion you are going to have to be more frank than that," Hermione said seriously.

"He was about to rape a muggle-born child and..."

"He was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"He was," Severus confirmed. "He had a predilection for rape, I know, but this was the first time I saw him attempt it with a child."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"He was trying...trying to get me to participate," Severus said with disdain, "I tried to reason with him but he was fixated on the young girl. She was frightened out of her wits."

"How old?"

"Probably six," Severus said. "When I saw he couldn't be deterred from the act he sought, I killed him and set the child free frightened but unharmed."

"That was very risky and brave," Hermione noted.

"It was risky and stupid, but I calculated that killing him was the only solution to keep my cover, and I...I couldn't just walk away and allow that to happen to a child."

"You're right, my opinion has changed, you are far more wonderful than I appreciated," Hermione said with a smile.

"There's more my dear, and none of it flattering," Severus said with a scowl.

They were silent for a long time.

"Have you...have you ever raped someone?" Hermione asked, her voice faltering.

"Short answer: yes," he said as he shifted in his seat.

"Long answer?" Hermione asked as she swallowed.

"Four women," he said as he lowered his head. "One when initiated; it was a requirement. And three others over the years. All of them at Revels, all of them under intense scrutiny, all of them not something I wanted to do."

"You're going to have to explain more to me Severus," Hermione said.

"Every Death Eater must participate in some ritualistic sexual acts at some point in time. The Dark Lord, preferred unwilling victims over all else. I avoided these acts at all costs but couldn't always be so lucky. Four times I had to participate."

"In twenty years?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Four times too many," he said softly. "I didn't want to participate, couldn't without...enhancements, and wanted it to be done as soon as possible."

"Enhancements?" She asked, watching him slumped.

"There were supposed to be five but I...I couldn't perform," he said quietly. "I was tortured maliciously afterwards and Lucius took pity on me. Why, I don't know."

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, leaning into him.

"He forewarned me when the Dark Lord was going to require my involvement," Severus explained. "Usually I could involve a willing Death Eater witch but on three occasions I was involved with an unwilling woman. I took a potion to stimulate myself and allow me to do and complete the act. After the first one, some narcotics were also involved."

"Drugs?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"They took away my inhibitions, numbed my mind to what I was doing, and allowed me to do what I had to be done," he said as he looked up at her briefly. "Nothing injected, just ingested, and nothing I became addicted to."

"Oh, okay," Hermione stammered.

There was silence for a long time.

"Nothing I can say can take away from what I did," Severus finally said, breaking the silence. "But, had I had the choice, or at least one that I could make, I would never have hurt those woman."

"How did it feel?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To do that to someone?" Severus asked, clarifying.

She nodded.

"I hated myself. Still do for what I've done. I can rationalize it with explanations, but those women still were hurt by me and there's nothing that will change that. I'm sure they're all dead, it usually happened right afterwards, but it still doesn't change the fact that in their last bit of time alive, I harmed them."

There was silence between them. It grew denser with each second.

"Why not obliviate?" She asked, suddenly.

He sighed heavily.

"You think you deserve to remember," she said, answering her own question.

"Don't you?" He asked.

"I don't know what I think right now," Hermione said honestly.

* * *

Severus Snape groaned and stretched his neck. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that he was sitting propped up against a wall. He rubbed his neck and looked toward his son, sleeping peacefully in his bed, cuddled up to Hermione who was also asleep. The sun bleed through the window and he knew, somehow, they had gotten through the night.

He quietly shuffled off the bed and out of Max's room, closing the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen he saw that it was 9:30 am, they had all slept in. Max would not be going to school today and it would be a lazy, hopefully pain-free, day at home for the three of them.

He smiled to himself. He liked to think about the three of them. After everything he had gone through in this life, to be given Hermione and Max...well, Severus didn't know who to thank for his good fortune. And, despite her living away from them, they had carved out an existence together as best they could. Hermione had been wonderful with Max; something he had been more worried about than he let on. It was asking a lot of her and she rose to the occasion. He loved her for it.

Just then, an owl tapped on the window. Severus opened it and took the note attached to it's leg. Reading the formal letter, he cursed under his breath.

Apparently, Magical Child Services had discovered that Hermione had stayed over and he was expected back in court tomorrow. Madam Sinclair wanted to take Max away from them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay. I was in Peru and WiFi is not very reliable. I hiked Machu Pichu and it was absolutely amazing! I got a few emails from worried people wondering if I was continuing with the story...never fear! I have yet to leave a story unfinished so even if there's a bit of a pause, there will always be more. That being said, I hope to have a few updates for you in the next week to make up for my slacker standard of late. Thanks for your patience. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The only one, you know me better than the truth

* * *

"Mr Snape breached the terms of the agreement set forth by Magical Child Services which states that he shall not have, in the dwelling in which he shares with said child, a witch, who he is not married to, stay overnight, while said child is also present in that dwelling." Madam Sinclair read before she put away the scroll in front of her.

"Your Excellency," Severus' lawyer Marshall Harbinger began. "My client can clear this matter up quite quickly. Max Mahoney was sick with an ear infection, we have doctors and mediwitches records that..."

"You still have not explained why Ms. Granger was there," the judge with Magical Family Court said curtly.

"She was helping care for the child your Excellency," Marshall explained.

"He's unable to care for his own child?" Madam Sinclair asked loudly.

"Yes, he is," Marshall said as she scowled at Madam Sinclair. "The child was just distraught and he is quite attached to Ms. Granger and..."

"The unmarried witch who used to reside with Mr Snape for a period of...three years until it was discovered that Max Mahoney was Mr Snape's child?" The magistrate asked.

"Yes, your honour," Severus said as he stood next to Marshall. "Max asked her to sleep with him in his bed that night."

"And where were you Mr Snape?" The magistrate asked.

"I was sitting at the foot of the bed, we all fell asleep, it was a long and tiring day," Severus explained. "I'm sure you can see that there was no misconduct on my behalf or Ms Granger's."

"The magical trace does not indicate proximity to other wizards," Madam Sinclair noted haughtily. "You and Ms Granger could have been engaged in..."

"With my child sick and crying in the next room?!" Severus snapped as he turned to her seething. "We were caring for Max not romping about naked!"

"That...that remains to be proven," Madam Sinclair stuttered.

"Naked!" Max giggled next to Severus.

He was feeling much better the following morning and now a day later, no one would know he'd even had an ear infection. Severus looked at his giggling son and patted his head.

"Max was ill, Hermione and I were caring for him like two responsible adults," Severus said calmly. "We have complied by all of Magical Child Services rules which are..."

"Wrong!" Hermione said as she stood behind him.

"And you are?!" The magistrate snapped at her.

"Hermione Granger, sir," she said as she came forward to stand next to Severus.

"Ms Granger, if we need your testimony you will be called..." Madam Sinclair started.

"The rules are wrong sir!" Hermione said as she looked at Severus gaping at her. "I would like to challenge the Magical Child Services Law that states that an unmarried witch and wizard cannot live together and raise a child under their umbrella."

"Hermione..." Severus said aghast.

"Yeah!" Max said punching the air.

"This hearing is not about..." Madam Sinclair started.

"It should be!" Hermione said as she grasped Severus' hand. "I love this man and I love his son. We have lived together for three years and could be a good family for Max but Magical Child Services is preventing us from being a family."

"Because you are not!" Madam Sinclair snapped. "An unmarried witch and wizard do not provide the necessary stability for..."

"Maybe that was the case in 1802 Madam, when the law was created," Severus said as she squeezed Hermione's hand. "But in 2003 there are all kinds of wizarding couples who provide a nice family environment for their children."

"You wish to challenge the law as well?" The magistrate asked Severus.

"We do," Severus and Hermione said together.

* * *

**6 Months Ago**

"A..a son?" Hermione asked as she looked at their entwined hands.

"He's six," Severus said as he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I just found out about him myself."

He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hermione?" He asked softly.

"That's...that's lovely Severus," she said as she sniffled. "A son."

"His mother is dead, and his grandmother, who was caring for him died two months ago," Severus explained softly, his voice just above a whisper.

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him. "Who's taking care of him?"

"He's at a Wizarding Home for Foundlings," Severus explained. "They were the ones who contacted Magical Child Services about his magical trace and..."

"So he's definitely yours?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Who was his mother...was she...was she another Death Eater that you...?"

Severus swallowed hard and dropped his head to his chest.

"Severus?" She asked clasping at his one cheek.

"Remember the 4 women?" He asked quietly, not raising his head.

"The four...?" She replied confused.

"The four," he said again softly.

"Oh," Hermione said as realization hit her. "She was one of them?"

"A prostitute brought in to a Revel," he stated.

"And she became pregnant with your child because..."

"Because I raped her, Hermione," he said softly.

"Oh gods," she said as all the air was sucked out of her lungs.

She pulled him toward her and he clutched at her body. Sobs raked over him and she absorbed them all as she also cried softly into his shoulder.

"It's going to be..." she started and then stopped. She really didn't know what it was going to be like.

Hermione held him tight as their entire future, the one she pictured for the two of them, crumbled around them.

* * *

"I don't know what you're trying to..." Madam Sinclair as she approached the couple. A gaggle of reporters seemed to be following her every step.

"We're merely trying to change the law to suit the times," Severus said as she held onto Hermione and Max's hands and started to walk away from the entrance to the courthouse. He wanted to get away from the crowd as swiftly as possible.

"Nothing can change until a decision has been made, you can't go about living together again," Madam Sinclair said trying to keep up with them.

"We will abide by your rules until we change them," Severus said confidently.

"They won't change," she said loudly, calling after them. "They've been in place for hundreds of years! The two of you won't..."

Hermione turned on her heel and looked down at Madam Sinclair with a scowl worthy of her Potions Professor.

"Madam Sinclair you are talking to a man and a woman who both hold the Order of Merlin, who were integral in winning the second wizarding war, who both love Max and who are in a stable and healthy relationship." Hermione ranted as flash bulbs went off around them.

"I'm also talking to a murderer and her boyfriend the rapist and murderer," Madam Sinclair said back with venom.

Hermione's face went from scowl to shock as flashes went off around them. Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her from the crowd. The reporters roared toward them yelling questions about their past. Severus cast a soundless bubble around them and picked up Max in his arms carrying them all swiftly away.

"I shouldn't have..." Hermione muttered, upset.

"That woman's a meanie!" Max called over his shoulder at Madam Sinclair as he held a fist in the air. "My daddy doesn't even like grapes!"

Severus paused a moment when he heard his son's words then quickly headed forward again with Hermione and Max in tow.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, deflated.

"It's fine," Severus said. But he knew what they were about to face was anything but fine.


	14. Chapter 14

You see our friends to bed, you turn out the lights

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Harry barked at Hermione as the door shut behind him.

"Hello to you too," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Mione, you have to stop this now, it's just a year and a bit and then..."

"And then what Harry? We can be a proper family? I refuse to let Magical Child Services determine the course of my life!"

Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Look, I know you Mione. I know that you don't like to be pushed around, that you believe in standing up for what's right but..."

"But, nothing Harry," Hermione said as she walked into their living room.

"Where are Severus and Max?" Harry asked as he followed her.

"Visiting Draco," Hermione explained as she sat on her sofa. "Severus is probably getting the same lecture from him as we speak."

"Because, as much as I hate to admit this, I agree with Malfoy," Harry said as he plopped himself down next to her. "You two are opening up a whole can of worms here and risking Max as well."

"We're not really risking Max," Hermione explained. "They can find in our favour, but if they don't, the ruling reverts back to the original custody order which dissolves in a 17 months."

"So Max isn't at risk of being taken away?" Harry asked.

"If we break any rules he is," Hermione explained. "But as long as we behave he's Severus'"

"And in a year and a half?" Harry asked.

"Severus is no longer bound by the Magical Child Services act because he has full custody of Max...we can do as we please."

"So, why not wait it out?" Harry asked.

"Partly because what they're doing is wrong," Hermione explained. "But really Harry...we just want to be a family. A proper one."

"You can be in..." Harry started.

"Could you live apart from Ginny for a year and a half because some ridiculous official told you to?" Hermione asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"She's my wife," Harry said as if that was all the explanation required.

"And Severus is...well, he's mine, and wedding rings or not, we shouldn't have to live this way." Hermione said as she wiped at her tears.

"I get it, okay?" Harry said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I know Gin doesn't get the whole marriage thing but I truly do. You have to be in the spotlight like that to know how just the lights can damage, not just the circumstance."

"We just want to be together, that's all I've ever wanted," Hermione explained sadly as she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"I know," Harry said as he pulled her to him in a hug.

* * *

**14 Months Ago**

"This is rubbish Mione!" Harry snapped as he paced in front of her.

"Harry, if you'd just hear me out," Hermione begged as she tried to calm her friend down. After the news had hit that she and Severus had been living together for two years she was met with shock and awe accompanied by a great deal of anger. Harry had abruptly left the table they had been sitting at and stalked away. Hermione had followed.

"Hear you out?!" He snapped. "You bloody have been bonking Severus Snape for two years and..."

"Don't be so foul-mouthed!" Hermione snapped back at him. "We're in a bloody relationship Harry not just having it off!"

"The man's capable of a relationship?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure he'd just not having a lark bedding Hogwarts greatest know-it-all?"

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this!" She snapped at him before she turned to leave.

"No wonder you kept it secret!" Harry yelled after her. "You were embarrassed!"

At that Hermione turned and stalked toward him, anger seething from every pore in her body.

"I kept it secret for his safety. I kept it secret because I knew somehow that you wouldn't understand. I kept it secret because it was special and I didn't want it tainted by idiots. And the only thing I'm embarrassed about right now is my best friend being a right pillock!"

"Mione..." Harry said apologetically as he reached for her.

"You don't know what it's like Harry!" Hermione cried. "After Henry..."

"I know," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I just...Snape?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at him carefully. "I love him."

"And he...?"

"We love each other, very much," Hermione confirmed. "And he's leaving everything behind, his privacy, his life, his anonymity to come back with me Harry. He's...he's doing all this for me."

"He sounds different," Harry said quietly.

"We knew him when he was a spy and a Death Eater," Hermione explained. "He fulfilled a role, acted the part quite convincingly, and fooled everyone. My Severus is a very different person."

"Your Severus?" Harry asked, interested.

"My Severus wanted me to know all the horrific things he'd done as a Death Eater because he couldn't deceive me into a relationship. My Severus accepts that I can go crazy on research projects and he gives me the time and space to do that. My Severus sits and talks to me for hours on our patio about anything and everything while we drink wine and laugh. My Severus cooks me amazing meals and leaves flowers on my pillow before he goes to work each morning. My Severus accepts me for who I am and what I can offer in the future. He doesn't look at me different Harry or think I'm horrible."

"You're not," Harry said softly.

"There are many who disagree," Hermione said softly. "I've...I've come to accept everything that happened with Henry. Severus has helped me with that too."

Harry swallowed hard and looked at her. She was his best friend and he wanted her to be happy. He could rage against her and lose her forever, or he could accept this man that she loved. The man who was a hero, yes, but who was also his childhood tormentor.

"When does he arrive?" Harry asked quietly.

"Tuesday morning," Hermione explained, cautiously.

"I look forward to meeting him then," Harry said with a smile as he pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Harry, you're not meeting him for the first..." Hermione smiled at him.

"I actually think I am," Harry said with a smirk. "You see this Severus that you're dating sounds drastically different from the swot who taught me Potions when I was a child."

"You'll give it a chance? Because he's not coming here to be..."

"No yelling, no interrogation, I promise," Harry said as he put and arm around her shoulder and went to walk back to the others. "Although I can't promise that there won't be a threat or two if he breaks your heart."

"That I can handle," she smiled up at him.

"What are friends for?" Harry smiled at her as they walked back together.

* * *

"Shhhh!" Harry said as Severus and Max appeared in the floo.

"Hermione's asleep," Max said in a loud whisper.

"It's been a long day Max," Severus explained. "Go get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth."

"Fine," Max said dejected as he left the room.

"She looks exhausted," Severus noted as he approached the couch.

"Are you as sure about this as she is?" Harry asked as he eyed Severus.

Severus didn't answer for a moment. He just looked lovingly at Hermione's calm breathing.

"I didn't want to put her through this," Severus said sadly. "Max is...well, he was unexpected to say the least."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"After everything she went through with Henry and all the publicity when we returned...the last thing that I wanted was to pick off old scabs with...well, with this."

Harry closed his eyes for a minute thinking of all the hurt the wizarding world had caused his best friend. He thought of the scathing coverage of what happened with Henry and how she and Severus had weathered that storm so well together.

"If anyone can deal with the shit storm that's about to happen it's you two," Harry said.

Severus chuckled softly.

"I...I uh, better get her back to our house before Magical Child Services comes down on you," Harry said as he started to nudge Hermione awake.

Severus leaned forward and ran a finger softly along her left cheek. She smiled at his touch.

Harry looked at her surprised. Then he looked at Severus.

"She does that every time," Severus said wistfully.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the soft expression on his former professor's face. Suddenly, he was interested to know how much time Severus Snape spent watching Hermione sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Do you remember when we stayed up till the sun strikes through the room?

* * *

"And Mr. Snape in your role as a Death Eater..." Counsellor Yorrick began.

"Objection!" Yelled Marshall Harrington as he stood from his seat. "Your excellency Mr. Snape's past history is a matter of public record and he has been absolved of all crimes related to..."

"I'm merely establishing the atmosphere into which Max Maloney was conceived," Counsellor Yorrick explained.

"Which has absolutely nothing to do with Mr. Snape's ability to care for the child now," Marshall stated emphatically.

"Your excellency if we are looking at an Act established in 1802, surely we can..."

"Mr. Snape's role as a spy for the order of the Phoenix and Death Eater is a matter of public record," the judge interrupted. "Keep your questions to his life after the war please."

"Thank you," Marshall Harrington nodded.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Harrington," the judge said gruffly.

"Mr. Snape, since you have been in hiding as a muggle after the second wizarding war, what have you been doing to make a living for yourself?"

"I have been working as an apothecary and healer in Kyoto Japan," Severus said eyeing the man warily. The question was too easy.

"And in your role as apothecary and healer you've not met one person from the wizarding world until Miss Hermione Granger fell into your lap?"

"Objection to the phrasing," Marshall said standing again.

"Fine," Counsellor Yorrick corrected. "Until Miss Hermione Granger came to live near you?"

"Not that I know of, no," Severus answered truthfully.

"You don't think it odd that Miss Granger just 'happened upon you'?" Yorrick asked.

"I consider it my good fortune," Severus said.

"And your relationship developed rather quickly?" Yorrick asked.

"Please clarify the question," Severus asked.

"Were you two not sleeping together within a month?" Yorrick asked.

"About that time," Severus said without pausing.

"And living together within three months?" Yorrick asked.

"Yes, about that," Severus said, still wondering where this line of questioning is going.

"You do realize that Miss Granger works for the Ministry of Magic, do you not?"

"That I do," Severus explained.

"In fact, before moving to Kyoto she worked for the Victim Compensation Department as an Arithmancer?"

"I am aware of that," Severus said as he crossed one leg over another.

"And the Ministry of Magic will not divulge what her job was while in Kyoto?"

"She was on an exchange but her research was a secret," Severus explained.

"She did not tell you what her project was?"

"That would be breaking her contract," Severus said, eyeing him carefully.

"You have not answered my question," Yorrick said as he moved closer.

"No, I did not know the exact nature of her work while in Kyoto," Severus answered.

"Did she talk at all about her work?"

"Just that some equations were proving to be an issue with regards to her research."

"Was she frustrated?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Did she leave for days at a time on business?" Yorrick asked.

"Sometimes, but not often," Severus answered.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Your girlfriend leaves for days at a time, going who knows where, and you don't ask her anything? Really?"

"She's an adult, a very capable witch, and I trust her," Severus said.

"You trust her," Yorrick said as he paced in front of Severus.

"Did you talk with her about your experiences during the war as a Death Eater and spy?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Please elaborate," Yorrick said.

"Please be more specific," Severus countered.

"Did she know about certain...acts, certain instances, people you were friends with? Things you did?"

"Yes," he said as he re-crossed his legs. "I did not keep secrets from her. She knew everything."

"And yet, knowing this past, these crimes..."

"Objection! Mr. Snape has not committed any crimes because he has been..."

"Understood," the judge said waving his hand. "Please re-phrase."

"Knowing all of this information about you did not cause her to run away?"

"She's a very brave woman," Severus answered. "She saw that I had changed and that I did things during the war that I hated."

"But you did still did them," Yorrick emphasized.

"Yes," Severus answered.

There was a long pause before Yorrick continued.

"You've known her for quite some time...she was your student," Yorrick said.

"Objection, this question is related to before the second wizarding war!" Marshall yelled.

"Their early knowledge of each other is connected to..."

"I'll allow it," the judge said.

"So, she was your student?"

"Many years ago," Severus said.

"Did you fancy her then?" Yorrick asked.

Severus scoffed. "I was her teacher. I haven't ever found myself attracted to a student."

"Any student? Even Miss Granger?"

"Any student. Even Miss Granger," Severus stated.

"What about Yin Soung who studied under you?"

Severus took a deep breath. "She took a two week Introductory Home Apothecary Course that I reluctantly taught at the shop."

"And you slept with her?"

"She was an adult and I really didn't consider that much of a course of study" Severus explained.

"But still your student," Yorrick said with a smile. "And you slept with her?"

"In a non-credited, non-certified, personal interest adult course. And yes, I slept with her," Severus said,. Trying to contain his anger at the way this man was twisting his words.

"Do you even know how many women you've slept with over the years?" Yorrick asked.

"Given some time, I'm sure I could provide you with a list," Severus said harshly.

"I think I'd like to see that submitted into evidence," Yorrick explained.

"Objection! Mr. Snape's personal..."

"His history is relevant because he and Miss Granger are challenging a law; presenting themselves as a non-married couple that would be an appropriate family for Max Mahoney." the judge interjected.

"But a list, your excellency..." Marshall began.

"A list from after the second wizarding war only," the judge said. "It helps to illustrate the environment in which Mr Snape would be bringing this child."

"Your excellency," Severus said looking at him. "Miss Granger and I have lived together for three years. In which time, neither of us have been with anyone else and I believe that speaks to the stability of our relationship rather than the women I slept with while single."

"You'll submit the list," the judge said firmly.

Severus cringed.

"One more question Mr. Snape," Yorrick began. "You are challenging the 1802 statute because you deem the marriage clause to be unnecessary in establishing a proper environment for a child, under the care of Magical Child Services, to be raised. Why do you and Miss Granger object so much to marriage? If you are committed to each other, as you say you are, why not marry?"

"It takes two parties to make that decision Mr. Yorrick," Severus answered.

"So you personally have no objections to marrying Miss Granger?"

"No, I do not," Severus explained.

"Do you know why she does not want to marry you?" Yorrick asked, intrigued.

"You'll have to ask her that, sir," Severus said curtly.

* * *

**5 Years 6 Months Ago**

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but I didn't take this job to be your nursemaid," Norah said as she handed him some pills and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," Severus said quietly as his head pounded.

"If it wasn't for me opening each morning..."

"I know," Severus said.

"I realize I've only been working for you for a couple of weeks but...but my advice would be to lay off the sauce."

"How astute," Severus said as he sat heavily on a stool.

"You have a great start-up here Hugh," Norah said nicely. "The last apothecary in the area did solid business for almost sixty years until she died. You picked the right neighborhood and filled a void."

"Thank you," he said softly.

Severus Snape had been in Kyoto just over a month. The Ministry of Magic had given him a one way ticket anywhere, some start up money, and a book on dealing with post traumatic stress disorder and sent him on his way. He was grateful at the time; happy to leave the wizarding world that had hurt him so much behind. Now, five weeks later, things had started to fall apart.

He was drinking heavily each day, supplementing with some dubious drugs, and shagging anything that came within a few feet of him. The book on PSTD had laid shut on his bedside table the entire time. He had hired Norah to help in the shop only a few hours a week and now she was practically a full time employee. A good thing too; he was barely able to stand some days.

"Were you always like this?" Norah asked as she crushed some herbs nearby. "I mean, when you interviewed me you seemed normal."

"I'm just going through a tough time," Severus said as he massaged his head.

"And what you're doing is making it sooo much better," Norah chuckled.

"And you are the expert?" Severus asked.

"I've had some shit happen in my life," Norah explained. "And I know drugs, alcohol and sex are not the way to help yourself."

"Oh, really?" He asked with a sneer.

"They might numb your pain, make you feel good for a little while, but then you feel even worse when you wake up next to some nameless person with a killer hangover," Norah explained as she carefully poured the crushed herb into a vial.

Severus didn't reply.

"Why don't you do something good for yourself?" Norah asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Instead of punishing yourself for whatever it is you think you need to be in pain for...why don't you do something nice for yourself, something to actually feel better?"

"You sound like bloody Oprah," Severus said before he took another gulp of water.

"I'm starting a Thai-fusion cooking class tonight," Norah said nicely. "Join me?"

"I'm not much of a..."

"Trust me, neither am I!" She laughed. "But it'll keep you sober for a night and...and the women in these classes are usually quite homely so no risk of bedding anyone."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at her joke.

"Join me, Hugh?"

Severus sighed. Norah was right. The last few weeks had been a blur of sex and drugs and alcohol. He wasn't feeling any better about his horrific past, and his business was going to fail if he kept this up. He needed to deal with all the shit from his past, not run from it.

That night he started his first of many cooking classes. Classes that kept him clean and sober, and made Norah his best friend.

* * *

"Mr Snape, can you tell the court why you and Miss Granger are challenging this law?" Marshall Harrington asked his client.

"We are challenging the law because, although in 1802 it seemed a reasonable stipulation to only allow married couples to care for children under the umbrella of Magical Child Services, in 2003 it is no longer relevant. Research into the matter shows that muggles have been allowing unmarried couples care for children under their social services branch for many years. In fact..."

"Objection! Is Mr. Snape an expert on the subject?" Yorrick said as he stood.

"Your honour we have experts who will testify..." Marshall Harrington began.

"Then let your experts share that information Mr Harrington, move on."

"Mr Snape, how have you and Miss Granger been living since Max came into your life?"

"Hermione is staying with friends but she joins us every morning for breakfast, walks Max to school with me, picks him up at the end of the day, we make dinner together, and she tucks Max in most nights."

"So, she's been an active participant in his life these last eight months?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"Do you love Max?"

"Yes, I do," Severus said plainly.

"Does Miss Granger?"

"Yes, she does," Severus answered.

"And you love each other?"

"Very much so," Severus explained.

"So much so that you asked her to marry you?"

"Yes," Severus conceded.

"In Japan?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"And it was also a viable solution when you became aware of the conditions under which you were granted custody of Max?"

"We discussed it," Severus said.

"And decided not to?"

"Not at this time, no," Severus explained.

"How do you make money Mr Snape?"

"I own the majority of my apothecary in Japan, my friend Norah owns the rest," he explained. "I receive monthly payments from the business."

"Do you actually work?" Marshall asked.

"Of course!" Severus said dismissively. "I work on complex solutions to fill our customers orders. Once I have figured it out, I send the formula to my shop and they brew it."

"So you are the brains behind the operation?"

"Norah would beg to differ," Severus said as he re-crossed his legs.

"And Miss Granger works?"

"She works for the Ministry of Magic in their Arithmancy Department, she's taken a leave of absence to help with Max," Severus explained.

"How is Max doing under your care?"

"He attends private school, excels in his Maths and Science classes, has friends in our neighborhood, is going to play football this summer, and is a generally happy child."

"How has your life changed with Max?"

"How has it not?" Severus asked. "My days revolve around him; I play with him, read to him, cook and clean for him. He's a very amiable child. But, I can no longer live with my partner, something that we are making the best of."

"Do you and Hermione fight?"

"Of course we do. Doesn't every couple? We fight no more than anyone else. But we don't fight in front of Max."

"How would this change in the statute affect your life?"

"Max would have a proper family, something he hasn't ever really had. He loves Hermione very much and is confused about where she fits into our lives."

There was a long pause before Marshall continued.

"Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"I probably have a glass of wine with dinner or after dinner each night," Severus explained.

"Have you ever cheated on Miss Granger?"

"No."

"So you've been a stable relationship as two working and productive adults for over three years?"

"Yes."

"And you have both aided in the care of Max these last eight months?"

"Yes," he said.

"And the only thing preventing you from living as a family is the marriage clause in the 1802 Magical Children's Act?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr Snape."


	16. Chapter 16

'Cause thus far you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose

* * *

"Miss Granger, why do you want to raise Max?" Yorrick asked

"He's my partner's son," she said simply as she looked at Severus. "He's also a lovely child and he needs a family."

She was happy to have Severus in the courtroom with her. He had testified while she bit her nails in another room unable to hear his testimony. Now that all the experts had been called out, it was down to her words and that of a few friends who would be called as character witnesses.

"And you think the two of you are the best people to provide this for him?"

"Yes, I do...we do," Hermione said assuredly.

"Despite your history?"

"My history as a war hero?" She asked, knowing exactly where this question was leading.

"No one doubts the role you played in the Second Wizarding War Miss Granger, it's your activities after that war that beg to question what kind of role model you would be for Max."

"Your excellency is there a question buried in his diatribe?" Harrington asked as he stood.

"You left the wizarding world behind right after graduation from Hogwarts?"

"I did," Hermione said.

"You were accepted to a muggle university, is that right?"

"Yes, I studied Chemistry at Oxford, a highly esteemed muggle university," Hermione explained.

"Why did you leave the wizarding world?"

"Uh, it was too much after the war," Hermione explained. "The press was relentless, the demands on me ridiculous and..."

"Did you not leave because of a failed relationship with Ronald Weasley?"

"No, our relationship did fail, but that was not..."

"You had a mental breakdown?"

"Objection!" Harrington yelled.

"I did not! I merely..."

"Are you sure that psychologically you are..."

"Your excellency is he going to allow my client at actually answer any of the questions he's asking?" Harrington yelled as he stood up.

"Mr Yorrick, stop badgering the witch," the judge cautioned. "Miss Granger you may answer the question about your relationship, and your mental capacity at the end of the war."

"My relationship with Ronald Weasley was that of a teenager, we were pressed to become something more and we both realized that we didn't want to be anything other than friends."

Hermione paused for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"As for my mental capacity...I did not have a breakdown. I merely decided that some distance from the wizarding world would allow me the time to see what I wanted from life, without the pressure of the media."

"So you left because of the press?"

"I left because it was the best choice for me at the time," Hermione clarified.

"But you returned?"

"I did," she said simply.

"And took a job with the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes," she said.

"At first working with Victim Compensation?"

"Yes."

"And then on a secret project in Japan?"

"You make it sound cloak and dagger, sir. Yes, my project is classified, but it's not filled with the intrigue you seem to suggest."

"Were you not coming up with an arithmatic formula that measured post-traumatic stress and Ministry liability?"

"I'm sorry I..." Hermione stumbled. "My work in Japan was classif..."

"Did you not seek out Severus Snape to study him as a classic example of a wizard dealing with PTSD?"

"No! Severus and I...we met by accident," Hermione said as she caught Severus' eye.

"At a tea shop he regularly frequented? Isn't it odd you were the first person he encountered after years of..."

"Objection!" Harrington yelled as he jumped in his seat.

"What are you implying?!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm implying that you began your relationship with Severus Snape for the purposes of your study. That you bedded him and moved in with him to further study him and gain access to..."

"I did not!" Hermione yelled as she stood from her chair. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Objection! Your excellency my client..." Harrington started.

"That your relationship with Mr Snape has been a ruse from the start! That you are exactly the wrong couple to raise Max because his father is nothing more than a lab rat for you!"

"What?!" Hermione and Severus snapped at once, now both on their feet.

The gavel banged loudly on the judge's table.

"I call order!" He yelled.

"Your excellency my client..." Harrington began.

"Needs a recess," the judge supplied. "I will see both lawyers in my chambers. Miss Granger you are granted a 15 minute recess to gather yourself together. At no time may you be in any sort of contact with Mr Snape during that recess. Is that understood?"

Hermione looked across the courtroom at Severus who looked bewildered.

"I understand your excellency," Hermione said softly.

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

"Why have I been called here, sir?" Hermione asked her supervisor Sydney Penner.

"I wanted to talk with you about a recent development," Sydney said as he wedged himself into a chair. "Something that may further your research."

"What's that, sir?" Hermione asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"Please just hear me out before you make any rash choices, okay my dear?"

Hermione winced at his condescending tone. There was something about old school wizards and their view on young women that she didn't appreciate.

"We know you are living with Severus Snape," Sydney said as he put up a hand to silence her. "The Japanese Wizengamot was made aware of his original move and has been keeping loose tabs on him his entire time here."

"Sir, I don't know..."

"Please," he said holding up a hand again to silence her. "He would be an excellent case study for your research, divulging information to you that other PSTD patients will not. You'll be able to observe his daily habits and side effects which could..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, sir," Hermione said as she stood from her seat. "My research has nothing to do with my relationship with Severus. I will not compromise what I have with him for some arithmatic..."

"It would speed up your results," Sydney noted, quickly.

"I'd rather give up the study entirely, sir," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Ministry will not be pleased," Sydney said as he fingered a candy sitting in front of him. "They might transfer you back."

"Then they do," she said, unrelenting.

"They might reveal his location," Sydney said as he unwrapped the candy.

"It was part of his deal with them that..."

"Information gets leaked," Sydney said as he popped the candy in his mouth. "I don't agree with it either, but I just thought you should be aware of the possibilities."

"There is no changing my mind," Hermione said. "And you tell the Ministry that if there is even a whiff of information leaked about Severus, I will personally see them held accountable."

"I just wanted you to be made aware of the possibilities, my dear," Sydney said as she walked from the room.

"Consider me informed!" Hermione yelled before she slammed the door.

Although she managed to hold the Ministry off for another two years, eventually they called in their last card and transferred her out of Japan when her research stagnated.

* * *

"Miss Granger, his Excellency has granted you an opportunity to clear up some issues before I resume questioning," Yorrick stated with a sneer.

"I would like to be perfectly clear," Hermione said as she looked at Severus. "I became involved with Severus Snape completely by accident. I fell in love with him for no other reason than my heart told me so. We moved in together because we wanted to make a life together. When Max came along that life included him as well. The Ministry threatened me with reassignment and exposure of Severus' location if I didn't study him for my research. I chose to ignore their threats, and, after two years they re-assigned me back to London because my research had become inactive and I refused to make Severus a research subject. My feelings for him have never been clouded by my work, in fact, I have been looked over for promotions because of our relationship."

"Are you done?" Yorrick asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said.

"I would like to present you with a list of Mr Snape's sexual partners," Yorrick explained as he handed her a paper. "Does anything about this surprise you?"

Hermione glanced at the list and shook her head.

"Names you are unfamiliar with?"

"I don't really know any of these women," Hermione stated as she tried to hand the sheet back.

"The sheer number of women he's been intimate with since the end of the war must surprise you," Yorrick fished.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"It doesn't surprise you that in two years he slept with almost a hundred women?"

"No, it doesn't," Hermione said as she laid the list down on the ledge.

"Almost a hundred women Miss Granger, you must...you must be bothered by this?"

"Were any of those woman after we became involved?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, not to our knowledge," Yorrick admitted.

"Then it doesn't bother me," Hermione explained. "Everyone had their own way of dealing with the war, especially those on the front lines."

"You seem to distinguish quite readily between 'front line' witches and wizards and the rest of the population. Why is that?"

"It's not that I make light of the sacrifices everyone made but until you are dueling with some of the worst Death Eaters around, you have no idea what trauma that causes within your being."

"How did you deal with your trauma?"

"As discussed previously, I left the wizarding world for just over a year," Hermione explained.

"How can we be sure that won't happen again?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You left everyone you know and love once, whose to say that you won't abandon Max one day?"

"I would never abandon my child," Hermione said vehemently.

"You consider Max your child even though you are not his biological mother?"

"I do," Hermione said.

"Yet, you have no children of your own," Yorrick expanded.

"No, I do not," Hermione said as her eyes sought Severus yet again. He smiled weakly at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry I missed my weekly deadline on this one. I hope you like the big reveal in this chapter though. Here's some of that Henry information you've been craving-there will be more details in a couple of chapters. Let me know what you think...I love getting reviews.**

* * *

For once there is nothing up my sleeve  
Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me

* * *

"Yet, you have no children of your own," Yorrick expanded.

"No, I do not," Hermione said as her eyes sought Severus yet again. He smiled weakly at her.

"Is it not true that at the end of your marriage you killed your own child?" Yorrick went for the jugular.

"Objection!" Harrington yelled as he jumped from his seat.

"I had an abortion," Hermione explained coolly. "A perfectly legal procedure in the muggle world."

"Overruled," the judge said.

"But one out-lawed in the wizarding world, punishable by..."

"I wasn't living in the wizarding world at the time," Hermione interrupted him.

"But by our standards of justice, you are a murderer," Yorrick explained.

"Objection!" Severus and Harrington yelled as one.

"Mr Harrington you will control your client or I will have him removed," the judge cautioned.

"But your honour, Miss Granger should not have to...'

"This line of inquiry is justified," the judge explained. "Overruled. Please answer Miss Granger."

"I think that law is unjust in the wizarding world, as is the Magical Children's Act," Hermione explained.

"So you want to change all wizarding laws to suit your immoral lifestyle?" Yorrick asked.

"Mr Yorrick, I don't think there's anything immoral about what I've done," Hermione explained as she leaned forward.

"Killing your child is not immoral?" Yorrick asked.

"Some religions do consider it so, yes. The wizarding world does as well. But most of muggle society believes that the fetus..."

"You are in a wizarding court Miss Granger," Yorrick reminded her. "Are you the best example to raise a wizard when you, yourself adhere to a set of loose principles based on what muggles believe rather than what wizards believe?"

"I think that Max will get the benefit of both worlds," Hermione explained. "Severus and I are both magically powerful but we've also lived as muggles."

"And when you divorced your muggle husband, you had this abortion without his consent?" Yorrick asked.

"I didn't need his consent to..."

"Answer the question, Miss Granger," Yorrick snapped.

Hermione sighed and looked at Severus. "Henry didn't even know I was pregnant when I had the abortion."

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

"I just couldn't have it," Hermione said as a tear rolled down the side of her face. "It was a horrible circumstance and..."

"And you did what you thought was best," Severus said as he squeezed her hand and wiped away her tears.

"I never thought I would be that woman," Hermione choked out. "Yes, I believed in choice, but I always thought mine would be to keep the baby."

Severus pulled her against him a little tighter.

"How many women had he slept with since you were married?" Severus reminded her.

"The baby wasn't the one who did those things to me," Hermione said.

"Yes, but the man you would be saddled to for the rest of your life in some capacity, did do those things to you...to his wife."

"I think it also had to do with the fact that Rosalind was also pregnant with his baby," Hermione explained. "It felt like a bloody soap opera and I wanted out."

"That's understandable," Severus said.

"I kept on thinking of them having bloody birthdays for the rest of their lives only a month apart...how it would be to have him with Rosalind in a perfect little family, and me and our child outcasts. I couldn't do that to my child."

"You know he was going to cheat on her too? The perfect family was a rouse."

"I knew that in my heart, and I knew...I knew if he was aware of the baby he'd make all kinds of promises but he'd still continue with her...with others."

"He would have," Severus agreed.

"I thought about not telling him," Hermione explained. "About hiding it with magic and then having it on my own."

"But?"

"But I realized that one day he'd know," Hermione said. "I could move away but I'd always be worried that I'd be walking down the street with our son or daughter and see someone I knew. They'd look at him or her and know the child belonged to Henry. I just knew it in my bones that he'd take custody away from me."

"So you terminated?" Severus asked.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done," Hermione said sadly. "I think about it still, and...and I still question my choice."

"You think you made the wrong one?"

"No, I think I made the best one at the time...but it led to other doors being closed."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked up at him for the first time in a few minutes. Her bottom lip quivered and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't have any more children Severus."

"I understand that more children would feel like a betrayal to..."

"No, I mean I physically can't have children," Hermione clarified. "I started to hemorrhage during the abortion and to stop it they had to perform a hysterectomy."

Severus pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly.

"So, last week," she sniffled into his shoulder. "When you told me about the women...I knew you were serious about us and...and I needed to tell you this."

Severus just nodded against her.

"If you want children, Severus..." she sniffled. "And I really want you to think about this...I can't have them."

Severus nodded against her again.

"I know I deserve this but...but you don't, and..."

"What?!" Severus asked as he pulled her away from him. "How do you deserve this?"

"I had an abortion," Hermione said softly, not meeting his eyes. "It's my punishment for..."

"For not wanting to have a baby with the asshole husband who fucked women in your house _while_ you were home? For not wanting to spend the rest of your life making decisions with the man who got another woman pregnant while married to you? For not trusting that the man who treated you like a piece of garbage would be the best role model for your son or daughter? My dear, you were punished enough when married to him...the loss of your ability to have more children, under the right circumstances, is the injustice here."

Hermione looked up and into his eyes, surprised.

"Hermione, I don't want children," he said honestly. "I am sad you can't have them, because I think you didn't deserve for that to happen to you...but I have never wanted children. So, as horrible as this is...and I'm so sorry you had to go through this, it doesn't change how I see you, or how I feel about you."

"You don't think I'm a horrible person?" She asked, truthfully.

He shook his head in the negative. "Do you think I am?"

She shook her head in the negative.

He gave her a soft smile.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Severus Snape," she said as she wiped her nose.

He kissed her nose and smiled down at her. "And I you."

* * *

"But your husband learned about this murdered child in your divorce proceedings?"

"Objection!" Harrington yelled as he stood. "Counsellor is using language that..."

"Agreed," the judge said. "Please refer to it as an abortion Mr Yorrick."

"So he learned about the abortion when you were divorcing?"

"Yes, a woman who volunteered at the clinic I went to, was one of his students and...and she informed Henry."

"He was upset?"

"Yes," Hermione explained. "But, he got another woman pregnant while we were married so he had a family waiting for him. I'm assuming he wasn't devastated to not have two different children by two different women due one month apart to raise."

"Do you like children Miss Granger?"

"I do," Hermione answered.

"And you and Mr Snape have opted to not have a family?"

Hermione swallowed hard. Her inability to have more children had not come out in the divorce or the wizarding press. Sharing this information now would be the first time she told anyone besides close friends and family.

"I can't have any more children Mr. Yorrick," Hermione explained in a quivering voice. "I hemorrhaged during the abortion procedure and a hysterectomy had to be performed. I'm infertile."

"So children are not possible in your future?" Mr Yorrick asked, surprised.

"Max is a child we can have," Hermione explained with a smile. "He's a gift we didn't realize was coming."

"Why are you so opposed to marriage Miss Granger? If you and Mr Snape had married none of us would be here now and you'd have Max."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not opposed to marriage as an institution Mr Yorrick. But I've been married once and it didn't go well at all. Why would I try it again?"

"So you don't think what you and Mr Snape has is 'special'?" He asked, mockingly.

"No, I think it is so special and so perfect that I see no reason to change what we have because some ridiculous law tells me I have to." Hermione challenged him. "I may very well marry Severus Snape one day, but under our own terms not because of some law."

"Didn't he ask you in Japan?" Mr. Yorrick asked as he shuffled through some papers.

"He did," Hermione smiled at Severus.

"And you said no?" Yorrick asked.

"I told him I loved him," Hermione said.

"And you said no?"

"I said that I wasn't ready," Hermione explained. "I didn't say 'no', just, not now."

"And not a few months ago when you realized to remain living together, you would have to be married?"

"Not then either," Hermione explained as she met Severus' steadfast gaze. He knew this was horrible for her and Severus was trying to be her rock.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been years now since we moved

* * *

"Mrs. Potter, could you please tell the court how long you have known Miss Granger and Mr Snape?" Marshall Harrington asked.

"I met them both in my first year at Hogwarts," Ginny said as she smiled at the court.

"He was your Potions professor and she a fellow student?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you and Miss Granger became close friends?"

"We did," Ginny said.

"You still kept in contact after she went to pursue a degree at Oxford and married her husband Henry Felker?"

"Yes, we did," Ginny explained. "I visited her at Oxford a few times and stayed with Hermione after she'd married once."

"Did Miss Granger leave the wizarding world because of a breakdown of any kind?"

"No, she needed some space from all the press," Ginny explained.

"What was your first impression of her husband?"

"Objection!" Yorrick yelled. "Calls for speculation!"

"It's her opinion your honour," Harrington advised.

"I'll allow it," the judge said.

"He was dead gorgeous," Ginny smiled. "Incredibly brilliant, and all over her."

"So you were happy for your friend?"

"At first," Ginny explained. "But then...then he became quite horrid."

"Horrid?"

"I stayed with them one weekend and Hermione said something that was wrong, something about a scientist that I knew nothing about, and he practically tarred and feathered her."

"So he had a temper?"

"He wasn't yelling or anything, but he was vicious and biting in his remarks, he truly embarrassed her and I felt very awkward," Ginny said apologetically.

"And were there other things she related to you?"

"She found out he was cheating on her...she floo'd me that night in tears," Ginny said. "A fellow student in her Stats class came right up to her, brazen as day, and told Hermione she liked her bedspread."

"So Henry had taken this woman to their home to sleep with? In their bed?"

"Yes, and he didn't deny it when asked," Ginny said. "Hermione was incensed, but he promised it would never happen again, until it did."

"And it did?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "He slept with any woman within a kilometre. She walked in on a few...he even slept with women at dinner parties while she was entertaining their guests; all the while telling Hermione that it was her fault."

"Her fault?" Marshall asked.

"Because she wouldn't agree to certain things," Ginny said evasively.

"Things?"

"I'm sure she's already explained, so does it need repeating?" Ginny asked as she saw her friend's face pale.

"We need corroboration Mrs. Potter," Marshall explained nicely.

"He wanted her to have threesomes, to do kinky things...one night he drugged her and she didn't know what happened during that time," Ginny explained.

"Your Excellency there is no medical evidence to prove that..." Yorrick began.

"Agreed," the judge said gruffly.

"Was he abusive?"

"Your honour!" Yorrick called out.

"No, I'd like to hear your answer Mrs. Potter," the judge said, dismissing Yorrick.

"He drugged her, berated her, emotionally and psychologically abused her, yes," Ginny said. "Yes, Henry was abusive towards Hermione."

"And it was a bad divorce?"

"Horrible, her whole life was laid bare and all the details about the baby," Ginny said.

"You were with her at the clinic?"

"Yes, I took her," Ginny explained.

"What was she like that day?"

"Calls for..." Yorrick yelled as he stood.

"Sit down Mr Yorrick," the judge warned.

"A right mess," Ginny explained. "She questioned it until the end, and half of me thought she'd walk out at any time after she went in and be stuck with her bastard of a husband for life."

"But she had the abortion?"

"She did, and it was the best choice for her," Ginny said as she smiled at her friend. "But then it didn't really go well, did it?"

"So, as her friend, a person who has known her since childhood and saw her married to Henry Felker, do you understand why marriage is troublesome to Miss Granger?"

"I do," Ginny said softly.

"And how long have you been observing her relationship with Mr Snape?"

"Almost a year," Ginny said.

"Your honour, does she live with them? The year needs to be quantified," Yorrick said.

The judge nodded toward Harrington. He needed to clarify his question.

"You see them often?"

"Fairly regularly," Ginny explained. "We vacationed together in Thailand, we've had nights out, dinners in, coffee...they helped me and Harry choose colours at our house."

"So you've seen them together a lot? You've spoken to Miss Granger about her relationship with Mr Snape?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"And what was your first impression of them, when Severus and Hermione vacationed with you in Thailand?"

"At first it was very odd to see my best friend kissing someone I had only thought of as Professor Snape," Ginny explained. "I was actually looking for signs that he was a git and was being mean to her like Henry."

"And did you see any of these 'signs'?"

"Quite the opposite," Ginny smiled. "He'll hate me saying this, but he was ass over tea-kettle in love with her. He almost doted on her, really."

"So this was a positive relationship from the start?"

"Hermione and Severus are deeply in love with each other," Ginny said with a smirk. "More than that, they respect each other immensely. He'd never even consider speaking to her as Henry had, never mind cheating on her or treating her like garbage. And she accepts him for the changed man that he is, never stopping in her praise or loyalty to him. They truly are wonderful together."

"And you have observed them with Max?"

"I have," Ginny smiled.

"How are they as parents?"

"Objection!" Yorrick yelled as he stood. "Miss Granger is in no way identified as a parent for the purposes of these proceedings."

"Your honour she helps care for him everyday as an equal partner in a relationship, surely..."

"Let's go with guardian and continue," the judge ruled.

"Well, Max is pretty amazing, so I think he's easy to parent," Ginny joked. "But they are committed to him 100%. Taking him to his classes, preparing meals, reading books, going to the park...they are his parents."

"Do you think they could perform better as parents if Miss Granger were allowed to live with Mr Snape and Max?"

"I think it would give Max an opportunity, for the first time in his life, to have a mother and a father, and to live in a house where there was unconditional love and stability."

* * *

** 7** **Months Ago**

"I need to ask you something and I don't want you to be upset," Hermione began as she paced in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, Mione," Harry said as he caught her hand one time as she passed and pulled on her to sit.

"Can I move in here, with you two?"

"What?!" Ginny yelled as she rose to her feet. "Did he do something to...?"

"No, no!" Hermione said as she stood as well.

"Then Mione...are you two splitting?" Harry asked from his position on the sofa.

"No," Hermione said. "There's just been...well, there's been a bit of a complication and...and I just need somewhere to stay until I sort things out."

"What complication?" Ginny asked as she touched Hermione's arm.

Hermione closed her eyes for a long moment and then opened them just before speaking.

"It appears Severus has a son," Hermione said softly.

"He bloody cheated on you?!" Ginny snapped.

"No, no," Hermione said as she wiped a stray tear from her face. "He's from before...before we got together."

"And he didn't tell you, the bastard!" Harry said rising to his feet.

"No, it's not like that at all! He just found out himself," Hermione said.

"What?!" Harry and Ginny snapped as one.

"The mother didn't tell him...she died when Max was just a baby and he was raised by his grandmother...but then she just died and..."

"And they traced the magical signature," Ginny supplied.

"And as luck would have it, we returned to England just a few months ago," Hermione said as she bit her lip.

"Oh shite!" Ginny said as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Wait, so he has a son, that he didn't learn about until recently?" Harry asked as he sat next to Ginny.

"This past week," Hermione explained.

"How old is the boy?" Harry asked.

"Six," Hermione said, defeated.

"And he's definitely Severus'?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the magical signature..." Ginny started.

"I know," Harry said as he shook his head. "Bloody hell, Mione."

"So...so you're leaving him?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"No," Hermione explained. "We just can't live together."

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked.

"Magical Child Services will not give full custody to Severus for two years, so they can watch over Max and make sure nothings wrong...that Severus is doing a good job."

"So?" Ginny asked.

"So, one condition of his partial custody is that he and I can't live together," Hermione explained.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked.

"Under the 1802 Magical Children's Act there is a clause which states that no child, under the care of Magical Children's Services shall reside in the home of an unmarried witch and wizard who are in a romantic relationship."

"But it's from 1802," Ginny said.

"The act still stands," Hermione said as she crumpled on the couch.

"So fight it," Ginny said. "Or just get bloody married."

"You could!" Harry said, happily.

"No, we can't," Hermione said as she wiped at some tears before they fell.

"He doesn't want to?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No, he wants to," Hermione said. "He asked me almost two years ago and..."

"Wait! He asked you to marry him two years ago?" Ginny said surprised.

"Yes, and Gin, I'm not going to get into why we're not already married, okay?" Hermione said as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Okay," Ginny said as she leaned forward and touched Hermione's knee.

"But you love each other?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"And he thinks that this living apart is a good idea?"

"No, he hates it," Hermione said softly. "He wanted to march me to the altar four days ago."

"I'm sure he did," Harry chuckled.

"But you can't? Not even just in name, in a civil service...it doesn't have to be..."

"I just can't," Hermione said softly as she wiped more tears.

"Is it about the fact that he has a son and you can't give him one?" Ginny asked nicely.

"No, yes...maybe...I don't know," Hermione said.

"Did you meet the boy...Max?" Harry asked.

"No, Severus has been though," Hermione stated. "It's a condition of Max being released to him."

"And what does he say about Max?" Ginny asked.

"He's bright, and sensitive and that he looks very much like him," Hermione said as fresh tears started to fall.

"Mione, I can't imagine..." Harry said softly.

Hermione started to cry even more. Harry got up and sat next to her pulling her into his arms. "Of course you can stay here love, you can stay here until we get this sorted."

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, how long have you known Mr Snape?" Harrington asked.

"Since birth, although I don't remember from then, he's my godfather," Draco said as he adjusted his suit jacket.

"And you knew him as your professor, but also as a fellow Death Eater, and later when it was revealed he was a spy?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"What was your relationship like with him as a child?" Harrington asked.

"He was a constant presence in my life," Draco said. "My father was a bit of a free spirit and...and well, it was Uncle Severus who could always be relied on. He wasn't warm and fuzzy but he was a good role model."

"How so?"

"He took me on trips with him when I was a child...to the woods to gather ingredients for potions," Draco smiled. "He took the time to explain the properties and to show me how to properly choose them. When my father was in Azkaban it was Severus who took charge of me at school making sure I was doing well, not getting into too much trouble and writing my mother."

"So he was a father-figure of sorts?" Harrington asked.

"Objection!" Yorrick demanded. "We are not here to talk about Mr Malfoy's childhood but..."

"I demonstrates Mr Snapes ability to get along with children, to be supportive, to..."

"Understood," the judge groaned. "Over-ruled Mr Yorrick."

"Better than the one I actually had, at times," Draco admitted.

"And when he supposedly 'died' during the Second Wizarding War?"

"I was devastated," Draco said shyly. "He was just always there, keeping me in line and then one day...one day he just wasn't."

"How did you deal with that loss?"

"I travelled on my own for almost a year...I think it was a combination of the war, my parents, and Severus...I was quite messed up for a while."

"Your honour is this line of question ever going to come back to the issue before the court?" Yorrick moaned from his seat.

"Please move forward Mr. Harrington," the judge cautioned.

"And you were happy to learn he was alive?" Harrington asked.

"Shocked was more like it. But happy," Draco smiled. "And then Granger...well, I never expected that."

"When did you find out he was alive?" Harrington asked.

"He sent a very elusive OWL to me," Draco smiled. "I actually didn't know who it was from, but it was addressed to Meraclles so I knew..."

"Meraclles?" Harrington asked.

"It was the name of a stuffed dragon I used to sleep with as a child," Draco explained. "So, I knew it was from someone who knew me then. He asked me to meet him in Kyoto. And when I arrived at the tea shop...well, I couldn't believe my eyes."

"How did the meeting go?"

"I think I spent most of it staring at him as if he'd disappear any minute," Draco explained with a chuckle. "He took me back to his home and it was then that I realized he was living with a woman."

"How so?"

"Uncle Severus was never a decorator," Draco explained with a smirk. "He lived a sparse life and when I walked into his place, well it was warm, and inviting, and feminine. So I asked him about his girlfriend, and that's when he sat me down and told me about Hermione."

"How did you react to that news?"

"I think that bit might have been more shocking then finding out he was still alive," Draco joked. "But then he started to talk about her...about them and...and I knew there was something to it."

"Have you had the chance to observe them together since their return to England?"

"Yes," Draco said with a smile. "They come over fairly often and I've been told I could come by anytime, so I do."

"So you've had lots of opportunities to see them together and with Max?'

"They are great together, and not in that lovey-dovey make you sick sort of way, just normal. He does nice things for her, she treats him very well...they love each other and seem to have great chemistry. She's...she's opened him up a lot to people."

"And with Max?"

"They are his parents," Draco said with a smile. "I've watched him a few times for them and Max talks about them constantly. How great his dad's pancakes are, how Hermione knows everything about dinosaurs and bugs, how they have fun with him. It's nice to see them together. It's good to see the lad so happy."

"Do you think that the clause from the 1802 Act is..."

"I'll tell you right now, its rubbish," Draco said interrupting. "My Uncle has done more for this wizarding world than anyone else...his whole bloody life has been a sacrifice, and now that he has the chance to be a real father and part of a good family with the woman he loves, you want to take that away from him too. Well its shite is what it is."


	19. Chapter 19

I start to think you'll make a beautiful mother

* * *

"How old are you Max?" Harrington asked.

"I'm turning seven soon," Max said with a smile.

"Your birthdays at the end of June?"

"June 30th," Max said proudly.

"And you've been living with your father for eight months now?"

"Yes," Max said as he smiled at Severus.

"Do you like living with your father?"

"Uh huh," Max said.

"Why?" Harrington asked.

"I don't know, I just do," Max said as he kicked his feet.

"Max, there's got to be some reason," Harrington lead.

"He tells great stories, like the one about the witch and the moon," Max offered. "And he's the best pancake maker."

"So you do fun things together?"

"Yeah, me, dad and Hermione," Max smiled at her.

"Hermione's there too?"

"Yeah, she doesn't live with us...but she'd there most of the time I'm awake," Max supplied.

"And what do you think of Hermione?"

"She's loads of fun," Max said as he jumped a little in his seat.

"How so?"

"She sings silly songs and she lets me rescue her," Max laughed.

"Rescue her?" Harrington smiled at the lad.

"She's the princess and I'm the knight who rescues her," Max explained.

"And you like having Hermione around?"

"Yeah, dad and I both like Hermione," Max smiled.

"Are Hermione and your daddy in love?" Harrington asked.

"Yeah," Max giggled as he dropped his head.

"How do you know?" Harrington asked.

"He kisses her before she leaves at night, and one time I saw him kiss her in the kitchen while she was making our lunch," Max giggled. "he wouldn't kiss her unless he loved her."

"True." Harrington smiled. "Who did your daddy say Hermione is?"

"She's your lady-friend, right dad?" Max asked Severus.

"That's right, son," Severus said as he felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"Would you like Hermione to live with you Max?"

"That would be great!" Max jumped in his seat.

"Why would that be so good Max?"

"Cause then...cause then she wouldn't have to travel so much and...and she'd be there if I woke up with a nightmare."

"All good reasons, Max," Harrington smiled at him.

"Is she...is she moving in with me and my dad?" Mac asked anxiously.

"That remains to be seen, Max," Harrington explained.

"What is Hermione to you, Max?"

"I...I don't understand," Max said, confused.

"When you think about Hermione, and all the things she does for you and your dad...what is she in your life?"

Max looked confused for a while. Harrington tried to re-phrase the question again.

"Max, if anyone were to ask..." Harrington began.

"You mean like my mum?" Max asked.

"If your mother were to ask?" Harrington asked Max, confused himself.

"No silly, Hermione's like my mum," Max said with a smile.

Hermione stifled a small gasp and Severus put his arm around her, comforting her.

"How so?" Harrington asked with a smile.

"She loves me and my dad, she takes care of me when I'm sick, she plays with me and tucks me in and...and I've never really had a mum, but that's what they do, right?"

"Yes, Max, that's what mother's do," Harrington said softly.

* * *

**Four Years, 6 Months Ago**

"Hi love," Harry said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Hi, Harry" Hermione said as she wiped a stray tear.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Hermione burst into tears.

"Harry!" Ginny chastised as she glared at him.

"I meant...I meant physically," Harry said apologetically. "I'm sorry Mione."

"I know, it's okay," Hermione said through sobs. "I just..."

Harry sat in the empty chair and clasped her hand. They sat quietly for a long time while Hermione pulled herself together.

"Did the doctor's say how long you needed to stay?" Harry asked both Hermione and Ginny.

"Probably overnight," Ginny said as Hermione blew her nose.

"Are you taking anything? Are you in pain?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Hermione just shook her head and looked up at the ceiling willing tears to stop falling.

"She's on some pain killers," Ginny supplied.

"Mione!" Ron gasped as he walked into the room.

She began to cry again when she saw her disheveled friend burst into the room.

"Oh Mione," Ron said sadly as he walked up to her bed. "Love, it'll be alright."

"Ron, you're not helping!" Ginny snapped at him.

Ron went to her side and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly and she clutched his body against hers, scraping at his sweater with her nails.

"Shhh...shhh," he said as he patted her hair.

She collapsed against him and he started to climb into bed next to her so he could hold her properly.

"Ron!" Ginny chastised.

"Go get a bloody coffee or something," he said as he kissed Hermione's head. "She'll be fine."

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione did seem to be happy to see Ron and with their past...maybe he understood her better than anyone else. Ginny and Harry slowly left the room and Ron rocked her back and forth, calming her down.

"There's no chance they could repair...?" He finally asked her when she stopped crying.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Mione, you never know what science will be able to do in ten years time," Ron said quietly into her hair. "This might not be..."

"It is," Hermione said softly. "I won't be able to have kids, Ron. I need to...I need to accept that."

"You really want them though," Ron said softly. "Maybe one of those surrogates that muggles get, or adoption, or you'll meet a bloke who already..."

"Just hold me," she said through sniffles, wanting the discussion to stop.

"Of course," he said softly as he patted at her hair.

After a long silence she finally spoke.

"I had a child...it was my one chance Ron and...and I killed it," Hermione said as she started to sob anew.

"Mione, you...you didn't know that when...when you..."

"I wish I did," she said softly. "I never would have done it...I would have put up with Henry and..."

"And let him continue to treat you like shite, and then treat your child like crap too? Did you want that for your kid, Hermione? Really?"

"I would have at least had a child," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, and what a happy family you'd all be," Ron said sarcastically as he pulled her from him. "You'll find a way to have a child oneday...you will Mione."

Tears started to streak down her face.

"Henry wasn't right, now wasn't right...I'm so bloody sorry that you, of all people, had this happen to you...I'm so bloody sorry Hermione." Ron said with tears in his eyes.

Hermione nodded her head. She had so many regrets.

"This isn't your fault," Ron said softly as he pulled her against him. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"But it did," she said softly as she sniffled into his sweater. "It did, though."

* * *

"How long 'til we find out if you can be my mum?" Max asked casually as he skipped beside them out of the Wizengammot.

Hermione looked at Severus astonished. Max seemed to understand more about what was happening in Court then they had let on. They just told him he had to talk to some people about his life with his dad and that Hermione would be there too. He had not been in Court any other day and, as far as they knew, was oblivious to what was going on there.

"Do you want Hermione to be your mum, Max?" Severus asked his son.

"It'd be great!" Max smiled up at them with a toothless grin. He'd lost his two front teeth over the last two weeks and now had to gnaw most of his food.

"Then she is, Max," Severus said as he looked to Hermione for help. "She may or may not live with us for a bit, but she can be your mum."

"I'd really like that," Hermione said as she playfully pinched Max's arm.

"Great!" Max said as he swatted at Hermione's hand, trying to high-five her but failing.

"Then it's settled," Severus said as he put an arm around Hermione's waist as they walked.

"Can I play at that park?" Max asked as he pointed to a park down the block they were walking.

"Sure, as long as..." Severus began.

"Beat you there!" Max yelled as he started to run.

"Max, mind the baby carriage!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Okay mum!" Max yelled back.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and her eyes filled with tears. Severus noticed her reaction and pulled the side of her body against his.

"It's okay...it's okay," Severus said quietly into her ear as she caught her breath. "It takes some getting used to but...but you'll be fine."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you need a minute?" He asked softly as he kissed the side of her face.

"No," she said wiping one tear that fell. "Max is waiting...our son, Severus, our son is waiting."

He kissed her and smiled. They walked together to the park where Max was waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This is my last update for about a week or so. I managed to squeak this one in but I have guests here and am out of commission for a while. The next one will probably be early August. I'm loving the reviews-please keep them up! I've mapped out the rest of this story and it'll end at chapter 25 so we're at the beginning of the end. Enjoy! **

* * *

For everyone, I'm out to prove wrong, you keep the light on

* * *

"Your Excellency," Yorrick started. "We have proven beyond any reasonable doubt that the home environment that would be provided by Mr Snape and Miss Granger as an unmarried couple is unworthy of Max Mahoney. The young lad has suffered enough throughout his short life."

Yorrick paced before the judge and paused before continuing his argument.

"The 1802 Statute preventing unmarried couples from guardianship of children under Magical Child Services was instituted for a very good reason; stability and morality. Two key elements that are lacking in this temporary relationship. Mr Snape disappeared off the face of the Wizarding World almost 6 years ago and never looked back. He left a godson who relied upon him to fend for himself and a school without a professor with nary a word. Miss Granger left the wizarding world around the same time and all of the values we hold to be true. She lived as a muggle and adhered to muggle, not wizard moral standards. They lived in Japan and then one day just up and decided to move back to the UK without a care in the world. These two, supposedly responsible adults, wish to care for a young, innocent child, when they can't even manage to agree to marry? Your Excellency there is a very clear lack of stability in this relationship. Mr Snape has proposed, and Miss Granger has refused...obviously she does not see a future with this man."

Yorrick took a slow drink of water before he continued.

"And then there is the matter of morality. Both Mr Snape and Miss Granger have broken some laws. Yes, he has been cleared of all charges and yes, she broke them in the muggle world, but it speaks to their character. Even while under probation Miss Granger stayed overnight at Mr Snape's residence, flouting the law in favour of their own carnal desires. How do we, in the wizarding world, not know that they will teach innocent Max these unlawful ways? How can be we assured that this transient couple, who are not committed to each other, and don't abide by any laws, will be the best place for this child to be nurtured? We cannot. You must find that Max is best protected under the law, as it currently stands. Thank you."

Yorrick made his way to his seat with a self-satisfied grin.

Marshall Harrington slowly stood and walked forward.

"Your Excellency the 1802 Statute from the Magical Children's Act requiring that couples who are not married cannot care of a child under the umbrella of magical Children's Services is wrong and must be abolished. Yes, the Act, established in 1802, was put in place to allow for stability and morality within the home environment of young children. I argue that Mr Snape and Miss Granger provide not only a stable and moral environment for Max but also a loving and nurturing one."

Harrington paused to look at his clients.

"Both Miss Granger and Mr Snape are war heroes. They sacrificed a great deal to overthrow Voldemort, in the case of Miss Granger it was her youth and innocence, and in the case of Mr Snape his very values. Who better, I ask, then two people who have encountered evil and won against it, to teach a child right from wrong? Mr Snape and Miss Granger time and time again have demonstrated to the wizarding world at large that they are good solid people who will sacrifice even their very lives for what is right. How are they anything but moral people?"

"Mr Snape and Miss Granger have also been involved in a monogamous, committed and loving relationship for almost four years. In the words of those who know them best, they love each other, respect each other and accept each other. No marriage certificate could expound a better union then what these two people have. They have supported each other through a multi-country move, a paparazzi blood bath, and have remained committed and a family unit despite the restrictions placed on them by Magical Child Services. They were two responsible adults who both chose the welfare of a child over their own comfort."

"I ask you to take into consideration the studies presented in this courtroom by various psychological, medical, and sociological experts who state that a binding marriage does no more to promote a stable home environment then a committed couple. Magical Psychologists examined Max and found him to be a happy, stable and loved child who felt safe with his father and Hermione. Muggle laws have not required marriage for years, and the facts supporting many happy children living in these relationships were also presented to the court."

Harrington took a moment to take a drink of water.

"Finally, your Excellency, I ask that you listen to the words of Max himself. He wants Hermione Granger to live with him and his father; to be his mother. He is a young lad who has never known a family beyond his grandmother and this is the Wizongamot's opportunity to provide that for this wonderful child. The 1802 Statute is dated, and must be struck down so that families like those of Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and Max Mahoney can grow and thrive. Thank You."

* * *

**2 Years 5 Months Ago**

"Why the fancy meal?" Hermione asked as she looked around their immaculately set table. "Valentine's was two weeks ago."

"And I took you out for an overpriced and mediocre meal that night," he said as he put the lovely stew on their table.

"So, you're trying to make up for it?" She asked as she sat at the table.

"Hardly," he said under his breath as he too sat with her.

Severus ladled stew from the tureen into their bowls and poured them some red wine.

"So, fess up," she said as she tried some soup and looked across the table at him. "I know you're hiding something...you're not much of a spy anymore."

"Can we not just enjoy the meal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How can I enjoy it when I know you are up to something?"

He looked at her for a long moment before leaning forward and taking her hand.

"I know you want children," he began slowly, keeping eye contact. "And despite your inability to have one, I don't want you to be denied that aspect of your life. I...I want you to know that if you want children, we'll find a way."

"Severus...I..."

"We can look into adoption or surrogacy," he interrupted her. "We'll need to get married, which I know you aren't terribly fond of, but, if you want children, I'm willing to go there with you."

"Did you just propose?" She asked with a smirk.

"I did," he said, unwavering. "I'd marry you tonight if you'd agree to it...I'd marry you twenty years from now if you'd rather...I just want you to know that I see you as a permanent person in my life; married or not, children or not...but I need you to know that I'll explore both with you, if you'd like."

"I love you," she smiled at him.

"And I love you," he said as he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb.

"If we married everyone in the wizarding world would know you were alive," she noted.

"I don't care," he said softly. "You matter, not them."

"Severus...as wonderful as your proposal is...I'm not ready for marriage, not yet. Or kids, for that matter. I don't know when I'll be, or even if I'll be."

"I know," he said softly. "But I don't want you to think that either is out of the cards for us...when, and if, you're ready one day...then I am."

"Severus," she said as she rose from her seat and moved to sit on his lap. "By not saying 'yes' I'm not saying I love you any less. I actually love you even more for doing this for me. You're it, my love. Forever and always. I just don't know if our forever and always includes marriage and kids...are you okay with that?"

"I'm happy with you," he said honestly. "I'm happy with you, however you come."

"You won't feel like you're missing out if we..."

"I want what you want," Severus said as he kissed her cheek. "If we marry I'll be proud of you, if we don't I'll respect your choice. If we don't have children we'll travel, if we do I promise to be a good father. I didn't ever think I'd have a chance at any future, and one with you, however it goes, is far better than I expected."

She kissed him soundly on the lips. "I am so lucky I found you."

* * *

"It may take days or weeks for the ruling to come down," Harrington advised them as they walked from the courtroom.

"You did an excellent job in there," Hermione said as she shook his hand.

"It's a Statute being struck down, and you two are the first to challenge it," Harrington said with a sigh. "It might not go in our favour and you need to be prepared for that."

"We are," Severus said honestly.

"We can still appeal though," Harrington offered with a smile. "I'd love to meet up with Yorrick again, he's always fun to poke a stick at."

"He was a right bastard," Hermione said under her breath.

"It was his job to be one," Severus reminded her. "It didn't make it any easier to watch though."

"On appeal we can bring in more muggle studies experts, we were limited in the original case," Harrington explained.

"It sounds like you're sure it's going to go to appeal," Hermione said sadly.

"Lawyers are never sure until the verdict is handed down," Harrington noted. "But my gut tells me this case isn't over so easily."

"Well, thank you for your work and hopefully it won't come to that," Severus said as he shook Harrington's hand.

"I'll still need you in the office next week Severus to sign those papers," Harrington reminded him.

"I'll call your secretary and make the arrangements," Severus said as he started to guide Hermione away.

"What papers?" Hermione asked as they walked down the steps together.

"Just some Gringotts shares," he said elusively.

"Severus?" She asked, knowing he was avoiding something.

"I was Dumbledore's heir," he said quietly. "Harrington was contacted months ago about the accounts and with Max and the trial...well, I haven't had a chance to sign everything."

"What do you have to sign?" She asked.

"I made you my beneficiary for that account, just like the others," he explained.

"Okay, but why the secret?"

"It's quite a large sum of money and...and I hadn't had time to discuss it with you," he said as they walked.

"I'm not with you for your money," she chuckled.

"Dumbledore left me a million galleons," Severus said once he stopped walking and looked at her.

"A million...?" Hermione gasped, staring at him dumbfounded.

"Almost five million pounds, converted," Severus said as he looked her in the eye.

"Severus, oh my..." Hermione said speechless.

"He left a substantial amount and it's just been sitting there getting more and more valuable since the war and..."

"You...you should make Max your beneficiary, not me," Hermione said.

"You are my beneficiary for all my accounts, this one will be no different," he said as he started to walk again.

"But," Hermione said as she grabbed his arm. "He's your son and I'm just..."

"You are Max's mother, and you are the love of my life...never doubt your place with me." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Severus..." she said.

"Certificate or not, you are my partner in this life Hermione...what's mine is yours," he said softly as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you," she said softly. "And if anything were to...I don't even want to think about it, but if anything were to happen, I would use it all for Max."

"I would hope that that much money could take care of both members of my family," he said softly. "You and Max."

She smiled up at him. "Well, I'm sorry to say if I die first you and Max will have to live off the sale of my book collection because I am not some poncy heir."

He grinned at her slyly. "Poncy heir, is it?"

"Yes, poncy heir," she joked.

He kissed her nose and, placing his arm around her shoulder, walked her toward the tube.

"Well, this poncy heir was considering taking you and Max out to dinner tonight to that new restaurant you've been eyeing but maybe, now that you've insulted me..."

Hermione elbowed him jokingly in the ribs.

"Fine," he acquiesced.

They strolled towards the tube, happy to have the case done, but nervous about what the outcome would mean for them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I managed to edit this quick chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't bear to sleep without you in my arms

* * *

Hermione rolled onto her side for the millionth time. She was having a ton of trouble falling asleep tonight. It had been over a week since the final arguments and yesterday they got word that there'd be a decision today. She had left Severus and Max hours ago citing a headache. In reality, she knew that she wouldn't be much company and probably make Severus more nervous.

The judge had asked to see some of the testimony and had met with the lawyers twice to review some of the evidence. Everytime he asked for more information it made Hermione more and more nervous. In her mind, the case was clear-cut. They were good parents for Max.

Unfortunately, Yorrick had twisted simple words into situations that seemed immoral. Yes, she had slept over one night. But, it was in Max's bed with a sick child. Yes, she'd had an abortion, but the child belonged to her bastard ex-husband. Yes, Severus had slept with way too many women over the course of two years prior to their relationship, but he was dealing with a lot of shit from the war. Yes, the act that created Max had not been consensual, but that had been the case for both parties regardless of what Severus had to say.

As Hermione thought over the details in her head, the case started to look worse and worse. If they lost...she'd be living with Harry and Ginny for just over another year. Severus and Max would bond and she'd always be a little bit outside. She'd have to go back to work soon and be even less involved in their lives than ever.

Just then Severus' patronus flew into the window and scooted up to her ear.

"Are you awake?" It whispered in her ear. Severus' voice was clear as day.

Hermione smiled at the patronus. He probably directed it to whisper in her ear just in case she was asleep.

She leaned over and picked up the phone and called their house. He picked up on the first ring.

"You're awake?" He asked.

"I can't sleep...you?"

"Not a wink," he said.

Silence fell over the phone.

"When he asked for the evidence..."

"Try not to over think," Severus cautioned her.

"I know but..."

"But we'll know in the morning," Severus explained. "You fretting about it all night is not going to change the decision."

"And what are you doing awake?"

"Keep you company," he smiled into the phone.

"It has nothing to do with you worrying, does it?" She smiled back.

"Absolutely not," he said.

There was silence over the line for several minutes.

"I wish I was sleeping with you," Hermione said softly.

He let out a sigh.

"You don't know this...but you have this way of holding me...it's very comforting," she said softly.

"What way?" He asked, interested.

"When I'm upset or worried you hold me tight against you and entwine your hand with mine and hold them both against my heart. It's silly I know but..."

"I hadn't realized I did that," he answered honestly.

"You do," she said softly.

* * *

**3 Years, 5 Months Ago**

"Would you sit down, you're making me nervous," Severus said as he watched her pace.

'I'm just nervous," she said as she sat down on the settee next to him.

"Is there a problem? Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No, it's just...well, I want to ask you something and I'm sort of worried about your response," Hermione said honestly.

Severus looked at her for half a minute before responding; worried about what she'd want to ask.

"Just ask, and then you'll know," he said.

Hermione looked up at him very seriously. "I know by most standards what I want to do is rash...and a hasty decision sort of got me into a horrible spot when I married Henry but, well..."

"Just say it," Severus coaxed.

"Will you move in with me?" Hermione asked, her voice quick.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Here? Will you move in with me?" Hermione asked hopeful. "You see we are at either your place or mine and all my clothes are here and all yours are there and taking muggle transportation back and forth is quite timely and...and well..."

"You wish to move in together for convenience?" Severus clarified.

"No, well, yes, that's one very good reason," Hermione stammered. "That and the fact that we love each other...which, in reality is a bigger reason I suppose and..."

"Is this temporary or...?"

"I'd like it not to be but...well, you have a say too and..."

"No," Severus said assuredly.

"No?" Hermione asked, crushed.

"I won't move in here," he said as he took her hand. "If we are to do this proper then I want us to find a place together, not yours or mine...ours."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, confused.

"I want to move in together, but not here...we can go looking and..."

"You'll move in with me?" She asked excited.

"Yes, just not..."

Severus' sentence was cut short by 120 pound woman launching herself at him and kissing his face.

"I think we'll be wonderful," Hermione said gleefully.

"I do too love," he smiled at her as he sloppily kissed the side of her face.

* * *

"You better get in the shower before Max gets up," Hermione said into the telephone.

They'd been up all night on the phone with each other. Sometimes they spoke and sometimes they were quiet, but they were always together.

"Yes, it's getting late...or early, rather," Severus said with a snicker.

"True," Hermione laughed.

"Maybe after court, when they tell us we've won, you and I can have a proper nap and catch up on our lost sleep," Severus said.

"What about Max?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure the Potter's could take him for a couple of hours, or Draco," Severus mused. "We could always send him in the afternoon at school."

"That would be heavenly," Hermione said wistfully. "But Max wouldn't want to return to school in the afternoon."

"True," Severus agreed. "I've made reservations at Maud's for the three of us."

"But Severus you don't know that we'll..."

"Win or lose," Severus said. "I wanted to take my family out to dinner."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I mean it Hermione, you and Max are my family regardless of whatever decision is made in court today."

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, now get your arse out of bed and come over," he said before he hung up the phone.

Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient everyone! I had a great time with my guests and got back to some writing. Here's the court decision that everyone has been waiting for. There are 3 chapters after this one and I hope to get those up in the next week or so. In other words, not much longer until the end...**

* * *

The city outside still sounds like it's on fire

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione whispered to Harrington as the court started to assemble itself.

"I think that...Hermione, just be ready for an appeal," Marshall Harrington said back as he looked into her hopeful eyes.

"Okay," she said softly, sadly.

Severus, overhearing her voice, held her hand more tightly in his.

Max was sitting in the gallery with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco. Other friends and family had shown up throughout the proceedings for support but today it seemed like everyone was there. The Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the MacMillans, Minerva and Madam Pince and others all sat behind them whispering in nervous anticipation.

With them as well were the naysayers. Madam Sinclair and people representing groups like 'The Society of Traditional Wizarding Families', 'Witch Moms United' and 'The Magical Family Project' were all buzzing behind them as well. They, however, were hoping Hermione and Severus would lose.

"It's going to be fine, whatever the result," Severus whispered into her ear just before the Wizengamot judge entered the courtroom.

"This magical court will come to order!" A ghost circling the room called and instantly the room became silent. Everyone stood.

"In the matter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger and the Magical Children's Act of 1802" a booming voice called over the courtroom.

"You may sit," the ghost called to everyone.

The courtroom was a noisy chair-scraping foot shuffling mess for a moment and then everything was silent.

The judge donned a pair of reading glasses and cleared his throat.

"Mr Snape, Miss Granger, you have brought before this court an appeal petition regarding the 1802 Magical Children's Act is that correct?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Hermione and Severus said together.

"And your main objection to the Act is that children who fall under the umbrella of Magical Children's Services can be placed with a married wizarding couple or a single adult?"

"Yes, your Excellency," the chimed in together.

"And the reason for this appeal is the recent guardianship that was granted to Mr Snape of Max Mahoney, his biological son, with no biological ties to you Miss Granger?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Hermione and Severus said as he gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and she leaned her body ever-so-slightly into his.

"Yes, well..." the judge said as he shuffled some paperwork before him. "I've taken a lot of time deliberating this case. Acts are in place for a reason, to protect the innocent...to make sure that we, as a wizarding society, are upholding a certain standard of care for the children of our world."

Hermione heard Harry sigh loudly behind her. He was pissed off. Many times throughout this case he had noted that the Wizarding World thought nothing of leaving him in an abusive and neglectful home for his entire childhood. He also had pointed out that the Dursley's were a proper married couple.

"In reviewing this case I have only taken into consideration information about Mr Snape and Miss Granger since the end of the second wizarding war," the judge continued. "I have not given any consideration to Mr Snape's role as a Death Eater or spy, or Miss Granger's role in the war."

"Keep the heid" Severus heard Minerva say under her breath behind him. He couldn't help but grin as he pictured the tartan-clad Headmaster fuming behind him.

"Our interest in this case is of Max Mahoney's well-being, but also of all magical children's as they would all be affected by this appeal. If I was to agree with Mr Snape and Miss Granger the fate of many wizarding children could be altered, not just Max Mahoney."

"Here! Here!" A few women yelled in the back.

"That being said," the judge continued. "as much as we in the wizarding world likes to uphold tradition, we do need to recognize that times have changed. Families, and the make-up of them, are more different now then they ever have been."

"And that's wrong!" A wizard yelled from the crowd.

"We will have order!" the Ghost whizzing about the room called.

"Mr Snape, Miss Granger, although I don't think you are an ideal couple to overturn this law, you are the couple who chose to challenge it," the judge continued. "Your sexual escapades after the war Mr Snape, post-traumatic stress or not, are quite alarming to this court. And Miss Granger, your flagrant disregard for the life of your unborn child is also disturbing."

"This is bullshit," Hermione heard Draco say a little too loudly behind them.

"That being said," the judge said as he eyed Draco. "Since becoming a couple years ago, and since you have been taking care of Max these last eleven months, you have demonstrated your ability to provide a loving and stable home for a child that has had enough loss in his life."

"Here, here!" Ron called from the gallery. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"But in this case, we are considering a larger group; all wizarding children," the judge continued. "And I cannot, in good faith say that all unmarried wizarding couples could provide a loving and stable home for children under their care."

Hermione felt herself deflating at his words.

"The decision I have come to, is a compromise of sorts," the judge explained. "The Magical Children's Act of 1802 stands, but an addendum will be added to the marriage clause stating that any unmarried couple that wishes to gain guardianship of a child under the umbrella of Magical Children's Services could do so provided the following stipulations are met: (1) they have been in a committed relationship for a minimum of two years, (2) they have not been convicted of any wizarding crimes, (3) they can prove that they can financially provide for the child, (4) all parties agree to remain in England until such time as the child can begin his or her formal wizarding education, (5) the couple in question draw up a formal and legal guardianship agreement for the child and if said relationship dissolves they have a plan within that agreement for caring for the child and finally, (6) the family remains under the authority of Magical Children's Services for a period of two years after guardianship is established where they will monitored for troublesome behaviour. As with all other married couples, should there be any sort of abuse or neglect, the child can be taken away from the unmarried couple just as he or she could be taken away from a married couple."

Hermione turned to Severus wide-eyed.

"As you Mr Snape and Miss Granger meet almost all of these stipulations, I expect that a formal guardianship agreement can be drawn up and then Miss Granger will be afforded all rights as Max Mahoney's guardian and parent."

"All parties are free to appeal this Court's decision," the judge said as he went to stand. "Court adjourned."

Hermione leapt into Severus' arms and started to cry. The court erupted in a cacophony of sound. Their friends were cheering and congratulating them and others were expressing their outrage.

"Max!" Severus called as he reached for his son.

Max snuggled into the couple as flashbulbs popped all around them. He looked up between their bodies and noted that Hermione was crying.

"Why are you crying mum?" Max asked innocently, worried for Hermione.

"I'm just really happy Max," Hermione said as she clutched him to her. "I'm just really happy."

"It's not ideal, but we'll take it," Severus said as he kissed Hermione on the lips.

"We have room for appeal," Marshall said to a reporter that was questioning him. "The fact that unmarried couples need to meet criteria that married couples do not is still an outrage..."

* * *

**3 years ago**

"How long will this go on for?" Hermione laughed as she handed Severus a drink.

"All night," he smiled at her as he accepted the wine. "Gion is the biggest festival in Kyoto."

"The parade was gorgeous but...but I thought it'd die down by now. It is afterall, three in the bloody morning."

"We could go out again, if you like," Severus offered as he fingered the edge of her nightie. They had gone to the parade that day, enjoyed many hours of festivities and touring some exclusive abodes, and had fallen into to bed together hours ago despite the celebrations going on in the streets around them.

"No, I'm fine but I'm going to have trouble falling asleep," Hermione explained.

"Perhaps I can assist," Severus said as he placed his wine on the table and stood facing her. He walked until their bodies were pressed together.

"I know what your idea of assistance is," Hermione smirked at him.

"You know me so well, my dear," he said softly as he took her in his arms and started to slow dance. "But I will get to that later."

They danced quietly on their patio to the noise of the parties on the outside. He holding her closely and she resting her head on his chest.

"Do you ever think about telling your friends?" He asked quietly.

"Sometimes," she said softly.

"Are you worried about what they'd say?" He asked, his voice soft in her ear.

"No," she answered honestly. "I know at first they'd disapprove, but eventually they'd come around."

"They'd all faint dead away," he said with a chuckle. "You and the evil potions bat."

"You are not him," she said softly.

"I know you don't think that, but could they ever see me as anything but?" He asked honestly.

"They'd see how much I loved you," she said as she snuggled in close. "That alone would be enough."

"They'd think I had you under an imperio," he said honestly.

"They'd see how much you loved me," she said as she stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"That I do," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

She returned his kiss with fervor.

"Now let me help you sleep," he said softly as he started to lead her toward their bedroom.

* * *

"Congratulations Severus!" Harry said as he slapped the man on his back.

"Thanks," Severus smiled at Harry and placed his arm protectively around Max.

He looked over to see Hermione being embraced by Draco who was also stating quite loudly what a farce those rules were.

Minerva slipped Max a treat, "I knew they'd have to be fair after all you have gone through for the Order."

"The Order wasn't a factor," Severus said with a nod. "They didn't even recognize the work either of us did."

"Well, they were idiots to now think of the sacrifices you both made," Minerva said proudly. "And Max, what do you think of all this?"

"I'm glad I get to keep my mum," Max said honestly.

Minerva smiled at the young lad. "A family, Severus...did you ever in your wildest...?"

"Never," he said honestly.

"Oh Severus, we want to have you over for dinner tonight," Ginny said as she hugged him, her baby belly getting in the way.

"Thanks for the invitation but...I already made plans for us," Severus said as he released her.

"Okay, another night?" Ginny asked, hopefully. "I know my mum would like something at the Burrow...a proper celebration."

Hermione had made her way back to Severus and she smiled at him knowingly. All the well-wishers were wonderful but she knew he was getting antsy being surrounded by everyone.

"Molly and Arthur already gave me a couple of dates," Hermione said as she linked an arm with Severus'. "We better get going?"

"Uh, yes," Severus said, grateful she suggested it.

"We're going to have a proper celebration soon," Hermione said loudly to everyone.

"Come on Max, you're with us," Harry said as he hoisted him in the air. "You'll be back with your mum and dad for dinner."

"Okay," Max smiled at him. "You'll teach me some more flying?"

"_More_ flying?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's only six, Harry."

"I told him it was fine," Severus said softly into her ear. "Max wanted to learn, and who better to teach him?"

"Fine," Hermione smiled at her hopeful child. "No higher then ten feet off the ground though."

"Agreed!" Harry and Max said at once.

Harry held onto Max and he and Ginny guided him away.

"That nap you promised?" Hermione asked him quietly as they started to walk away. "I think I could sleep for five years with all the sleep I've lost these past months."

"Our bed awaits," he said softly into her ear as he kissed the side of her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Only 2 more chapters left. I thought I would take some time with the happy family in these last few. Thank you so much for following this little experiment of mine. Enjoy! **

* * *

And for once there is nothing up my sleeve  
Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me

* * *

"It'll just take twenty minutes to brew," Severus said as he touched her forehead lightly. "I'll run out and get that tea you like."

Hermione just nodded her head and snuggled into the blankets a little more. She'd been burning up all night and in the morning seemed no better. Severus was brewing a potion for her in hopes that would break the fever.

"Come with me Max," Severus gestured to his son who was sitting with his back against the couch playing with Lego.

"We can't leave mum alone," Max said as he looked up at his father. "I'm staying with her."

"Max, your mum is too sickly to..."

"It's fine Severus," Hermione said softly. "We'll be fine."

Severus stood looking at them; an internal debate going on in his head. He wanted her to rest, not watch Max.

"Go, so you're back in time for the potion," she said as she waved him off.

"Fine," he said as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll be but 10 minutes. Max, don't bug your mum."

"I'm taking care of her," Max said incredulously.

Severus shook his head and left their home.

"Dad thinks I'm a baby still," Max said under his breath.

"He doesn't," Hermione said as she reached out and brushed some of his wavy black locks out of his eyes. "He just worries about his only son."

Max cleared his throat and seemed nervous suddenly.

"What's the matter Max?" Hermione asked as her brow knitted.

"When are you and dad going to start having babies?"

"Babies?" Hermione asked, a little overwhelmed.

"You want a baby, don't you?"

"No, Max," Hermione said softly as she touched his cheek. "We just want you."

"I don't get a little brother?" He asked. Hermione chuckled at the fact he'd left out any possibility of a girl.

"No Max, it'll just be you," Hermione said wistfully. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," he said with a slight smile, his dark eyes meeting hers. "I thought all witches wanted babies, mum."

"But I have you," she said as she opened her arms and gestured for him to come to her.

Max got up off the floor and went to her waiting arms, snuggling into them with ease.

"You know I'm not a baby though, right mum?" He asked as he lay cuddled next to her.

"How could you be? Your seventh birthday's in two days," she smiled at him and squeezed him a little tighter. "And everyone is coming to celebrate you."

"Tell me how many people again?" Max asked excited.

"Well, your school friends are coming in the afternoon and we have a magician..."

"It's Ron, mum," Max smirked at her.

"Yes, but for your party he's the Incredible Master Magician," Hermione giggled.

"We'll play games and watch the magic show and have cake," Hermione continued. "Then for dinner, we'll have all our wizarding friends and family."

"Hey, you and dad don't have a brother or a sister either," Max said as the realization dawned on him. "Is that why you only want me?"

"Yes, Max," Hermione smiled at him.

"So I'm not going to have any cousins?" Max asked, a little concerned.

"Ginny and Harry are having a baby any day now so that'll be your cousin," Hermione said with a smile. "And then Draco will, eventually, have kids. The same as Ron. And you know the twins..."

"They're babies," Max said.

"They're five, Max," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Babies," Max confirmed.

"Well there's Victoire and Teddy," Hermione suggested. "They're your age."

"Yeah, they're good," Max smiled.

"So you'll have loads of kids to play with Max, okay?"

"Okay," he said as he rested his head on her chest. "Thanks mum."

"For what? Dad's making all the food and..."

"Just thanks," he said as he placed a peck on her cheek.

"I love you Max," Hermione said as she squeezed him a little tighter.

"I love you too mum," he said without even a thought to the silent tears that were running down her face.

* * *

**2 Years 6 Months Ago**

"So when am I going to start changing some nappies?" Norah asked in her best British accent.

Severus nearly spit out the juice he was drinking and Hermione choked slightly on hers.

"Norah!" Yumi cautioned. "Leave them alone."

"It's just they've been living together for a while now and going at it like bunnies...I figured eventually..."

"Thanks for your astute assumption," Severus said as he wiped his mouth.

"It's the ladies that want to rush the kids," Ikuto said as he handed Severus some grapes. "We're just happy with the sex."

"You know sex does lead to children Ikuto," his girlfriend Sana said. She had been bothering him about marriage and kids for a while now.

"Hugh, do you guys want kids?" Riri asked.

Severus looked around at their group of friends. They were having a picnic brunch in a park and enjoying the day with a group of people that had become quite important to both he and Hermione.

"Stop pressuring them!" Yumi spoke up. "You can have babies when you want."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded, slightly dumbfounded. "Truthfully, we don't want children."

"Good for you!" Ikuto said with a flourish. "They take up..."

"Don't you start on that!" Sana snapped at him.

"What?" Ikuto looked at her innocently. "We're talking about Hugh and Hermione."

"We're happy as we are," Severus interrupted trying to quell an old argument.

"But one day?" Norah asked, slightly saddened by their announcement.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said as she leaned back against Severus slightly. "We're good."

"Okay, I got it working!" Wakou said as he gestured toward his camera. He'd be trying to take a picture of the group since they arrived and his camera kept malfunctioning.

"Wakou, can you take one with mine as well?" Hermione asked as she watched the man readying his on the tripod.

"Sure, after this one," Wakou said distractedly.

They all posed for his picture and, luckily, this one finally worked.

"Okay, again for Hermione," he said as he set up her wizarding camera on the tripod.

"You know," Severus whispered in her ear as Wakou started the countdown. "I love you exactly as you are."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek just as the camera was taking the shot.

"I love you too," she said softly before she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, no making out in pictures!" Sana laughed as she looked at them.

Severus and Hermione pulled away from each other and looked at their group of friends laughing.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Max," the entire room sang as the song came to a close. "Happy Birthday to you!"

The room erupted in clapping as Max blew out seven candles.

Hermione hugged Max from behind and Severus ruffled his hair before Molly Weasley swept the cake out from under him and took it to the kitchen to be cut.

"Open your presents!" Victoire called to him as she handed him a package.

Max smiled and started to methodically open the pile of presents from those in attendance.

"He's such a lovely boy," Luna said to Hermione as she touched her arm and they watched Max open a toy from Victoire.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. "We've had little to do with that really, it's not been a year yet."

"No, you can see it in his eyes," Luna said with a wistful smile. "He's a kind soul. He helped the twins with their goggles."

"I noticed they wear them all the time," Hermione said as she watched Neville try and wipe cake off one lens.

"I keeps the Heras from bothering their eyesight," Luna said casually.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile.

"Dad! Look what uncle Draco got me!" Max yelled as he shoved a paper in his father's face. "What is it?"

Max was beginning to read, but apparently whatever was on the paper was beyond his level of comprehension.

"It's a pass for the weekend at Aqua World Water Park," Severus said with a bit of a sigh. They'd have to go there on holiday.

"For my parents too?" Max asked Draco.

"No, just you and me kiddo," Draco said with a smile. "Your parents would cramp our style."

Severus looked at Draco surprised.

"Just us?" Max asked with a smile.

"You're a big kid now, right? We'll leave them at home for a weekend," Draco said with a smirk.

"Alright!" Max yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. "Just us guys."

"Thank you Draco," Severus reminded Max.

"Thanks so much Draco!" Max yelled as he high fived him.

"Both of you are welcome," Draco said with a smirk.

"Open ours Max," Harry said as he handed Max a small gift.

Max opened the present and gasped. It was another paper and it had a broom zooming around on it.

"It's for Quidditch day camp this summer," Harry explained. "Your mum and dad bring you in the morning and pick you up at end of day."

"Wow! Thanks Harry!" Max looked at him wide eyed.

"Always have to one up," Draco said under his breath.

"Teddy is going too, we gave him the same for his birthday a few months ago," Ginny explained. "So you'll have a friend with you."

"It's for his age?" Hermione asked as she tried to look at the paper.

"Yes, Mione, he'll be with instructors and other kids his age, they even place cushioning charms around them if they fall," Harry said as he shook his head.

"Can I go mum?" Max begged.

"As long as you mind your instructors and wear a helmet...I guess it'll be okay," Hermione conceded.

"You're the best!" Max said as he quickly hugged her waist.

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her against him.

"You are the best," he whispered into her ear.

"Who doesn't have cake yet?" Molly Weasley yelled to the crowd.

A few hands went up and Max continued to open his presents as children ran around the room and their parents chatted over coffee.

"Mione don't be mad," George said from behind her.

"Mad about what?" Hermione turned to ask.

"Cool!" Max yelled as a pygmy puff was opened.

"Don't those multiple like bunnies?" Severus asked as he watched his son pat it.

"Only every 20 days, but...if you choose to only keep the one we do have a spray at the shop you can apply." George explained.

"He didn't know if Max would want more then one," Ron explained. "So he didn't want to spray it beforehand."

"One is quite enough," Severus said as he eyed the creature.

"I'll send over the spray," George said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the magic this afternoon Ron," Hermione said as she kissed his cheek. "You were brilliant."

"Yeah, the kids liked it," he smiled down at her. "It was hard remembering all the ridiculous hocus pocus sayings. That stumped me."

"They didn't notice," Hermione said with a smile.

"It was hard explaining the purple hair to Eric's mom though," Severus said.

"I forgot I used the one that takes 24 hours to reverse," Ron laughed. "He looked great with the hair though."

"His mother was a good sport," Hermione said as she elbowed Severus.

"Yes, we'll see if she let's Eric come over to play anytime soon, shan't we?"

"Who wants to go play exploding snap?" Mr Weasley called to the kids.

They all yelled their interest and soon all the kids, including Max, were out of the room leaving a disaster of cake and wrapping paper in their wake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews you have sent my way throughout this series. One more last chapter after this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

You know I try not to speak superlatives  
But it's impossible with you

* * *

"You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, do you know that?" Severus said as he kissed up her arm.

"You are always full of compliments when I'm naked," Hermione giggled.

"Maybe your naked body brings out my honesty," he said with a smirk. "I'm normally so shy."

"So shy?" She giggled as she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed his lips.

He returned her kiss with vigor and shifted so he was laying between her legs.

"Mmmmm," he groaned as he nibbled on her ear.

"Is the door locked?" Hermione asked, suddenly aware of their nakedness.

"Yes, and before you ask, I cast a silencio as well," he murmured. "So you can be as vocal as you like."

"Mmmm," she murmured as she arched her back and pressed her breasts against his bare chest.

"Oh gods," he moaned as she pressed herself further into his frame.

"Maybe you'll be the vocal one tonight?" She smirked at him as he groaned above her.

She felt him position himself at her entrance and start to push inside.

"You feel so good," Severus groaned as he was fully encased.

"Uh huh," she huffed below him as she pulled her legs up and around his waist and pushed herself against him.

"I love that I can do this to you every night, and wake with you in the morning," he said as he rolled his hips against her, undulating.

"I'm so glad too," she sighed as she felt herself peaking.

"I..." he started then stopped as he was overwhelmed with feeling.

"Oh gods!" She roared below him as she orgasmed.

"I can't..." he said disjointedly as he released himself into her.

She held him tightly as he shuttered above her; never tiring of the look his face always had when he came inside of her.

"I'm sorry, I expected to..."

"It was wonderful Severus," she cooed softly as she stroked his cheek feeling the familiar scruff that was there.

"We'll have to try again later," he said as he shifted off her.

"You know very well you're going to be snoring in ten minutes," she chuckled as she pulled on her panties.

"Why are you putting on clothes?" Severus asked as he pulled her against him.

"Max watched that scary movie tonight and he seemed very unsettled when he went to bed," Hermione noted as she grabbed for a nightie.

"Right," he sighed as he too reached for his pyjama pants. "When was the last time?"

"Two weeks ago when you told him that story about the Dementors," she reminded him.

"I won't do that again," Severus said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Better?" He asked as he pulled her against him.

"Much," she smiled as she settled into his arms.

"Good night love," he said softly as he kissed her temple.

"Goodnight," she smiled into her pillow as she felt his firm arm hold her about the waist.

* * *

**4 Years Ago**

They walked along the bank of the pond admiring the beautiful trees covered in a light snow. He shifted her arm in his and patted her hand nervously.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was so nervous about.

"I'm not a very expressive man, I know," Severus began. "Perhaps it's a bad thing, but it's all I've ever known."

Hermione nodded her head, sensing it was not the time to interrupt.

"How...how do you see me?" He asked, honesty pervading the question.

"I'm not sure..." she hesitated, not really knowing what he was asking.

"Hermione, you know about my past...all the gruesome details, and you knew me as your Potions professor, and now you know me as a lover but...I guess what I'm asking is do you see me as a combination of all those things or...or something else entirely?"

"Why are you interested?" She asked.

"Because my dear, I've fallen in love with you and, as pitiful as this may sound, I need to know how much I need to protect myself from the inevitable," he said with a frankness that startled her.

"The inevitable?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are young and beautiful and free to be with whomever you choose," he began. "I know you are enjoying our relationship right now, but eventually you will tire of me and..."

"I see you as my Severus," she interrupted him. "You are not the potions master, or the death eater or just merely a lover...you are mine."

He looked at her surprised.

"Severus, you are the man who wanted nothing to do with me when I first arrived and quickly became one of my closest friends. You are the man I choose to be with because he is gorgeous, and intelligent, and kind. You are the jokester who plays innocent whenever you switch Norah's tea for licorice root. And you are the man that cooks me amazing dinners and brings me rare flowers for no other reason then you thought of me. You, Severus, are the man I most want to talk to on any given day, and who I most want to fall asleep with at night. You are a little bit of everything and that makes you all mine." She said exasperated. "So there will be no inevitable breakup like you seem to think...I am not biding my time because you are a good shag. I love you too and you are stuck with me so you better get used to it."

He looked at her flushed face and noted her quickened breathing. He knew that every word out of her mouth was an honest one and he loved her more in that moment then he ever thought possible. She saw him entirely different then anyone else he'd ever met in his entire pitiful life had seen him.

He abruptly leaned forward and grasped her face between his hands and kissed her soundly, wanting to express all she meant to him in that kiss and knowing he was failing miserably. He also knew that in the end, she did know it though.

"I love you Hermione," he said simply, honestly, as they broke apart.

"I knew that before you did," she smiled up at him.

* * *

Hermione felt the blankets pull back and a little body squirm next to hers.

"Max?" She asked, half groggy. She opened her eyes to see him lift the blanket over himself.

He didn't respond but instead settled his head on her pillow.

"A bad one?" She asked as she snuggled against him.

He nodded his head against the pillow. His eyes looking frightened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she shifted to give him some more room. Severus' arm was still clamped around her waist.

He shook his head in the negative and reached for her hand. She gladly relinquished it to him and felt him pull it up against his cheek under the pillow.

"It's going to be alright, Max," she said softly as she cuddled him.

"I know mum," he said with a yawn as his eyes drifted closed.

Hermione lay in bed for a long time watching her son sleep and listening to Severus' soft snores behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter everyone-ENJOY!. I'm about to embark on a new story called _Time's Fool_ so watch for that soon and please feel free to check out _Spies Like Us_ another story I'm currently working on. I want to thank everyone for following this little project of mine and for all your encouraging comments throughout the series. Please let me know what you think of my ending. Cheers!**

* * *

I like to think I have everything I want from this life

* * *

**Four Years Ahead**

"The water is gorgeous today," Harry said as he carried in a squirming two year old under his arm. The child, Fred, squealed with delight.

"Where's Imogen?" Severus asked as he eyed the pair.

"Ginny's hosing her down before we bring her inside," Harry said with a smirk.

"The boys?" Severus asked.

"They were getting out of the water just as we were leaving," Harry explained.

"Good, because the piperade and the empanadas' are ready," Severus said as he pulled something delicious from the oven.

"You know Severus, we'd be more than happy to help with the cooking," Harry said as he released Fred who immediately ran to a pile of Lego.

"I like cooking," Severus supplied. "And I can only take so much of the beach; that's Hermione and Max's territory."

"Ron or Draco arrive yet?" Harry asked.

"Draco sent an owl to let us know he and Hyacinth wouldn't be arriving until after dinner, apparently Lucinda has been throwing fits all day and they thought a nap might make her more agreeable before they arrived," Severus explained.

"Gods there's sand in every nook and cranny of her body," Ginny sighed as she walked in with their daughter Imogen. "That smells amazing Severus."

"Thank you," he smiled at them. "It has to sit for another few minutes but you can go to the patio whenever you like."

"And Ron?" Harry inquired.

"He and Zola arrived almost an hour ago and have been 'unpacking'" Severus smirked.

"The little shit!" Ginny snapped as she marched toward a door, snapped off the wards and whipped it open.

"Oi!" Ron yelled from inside.

"Severus and Hermione didn't invite you here so you could ignore them and shag all weekend!" Ginny snapped.

"Hi Uncle Ron!" Fred waved as he bounced in front of the door with his mother.

"Nice to meet you Zola," Ginny said kindly to the woman hiding under the sheets.

"Now get your arse out here Ron!" Ginny snapped as she slammed the door.

"Well, that's one way to deal with it," Harry said under his breath to Severus as he grabbed an olive off a tray he was carrying to the patio.

"Dad you should have seen the wave Teddy caught!" Max said as he ran into the kitchen.

"A good one?" Severus asked as he handed his son a pitcher of lemonade to carry to the table.

"Yeah, mom was sooo worried," Max chuckled.

"The undertow was too much today, you could have drowned," Hermione said admonishingly as she walked in after Teddy.

"Yeah, then I'd never get to initiate you at Hogwarts," Teddy chuckled with Max.

"No funny Teddy," Ginny scolded. "Max is going to make a great little Gryffindor in a couple of weeks and there will be no initiation."

"Or Slytherin," Max chimed in, proud of his father's heritage.

"Just not a bloody Hufflepuff," Teddy said under his breath. "I might have to disown you then."

"This smells amazing," Hermione said as she kissed Severus on the cheek.

"You smell amazing," he said as he kissed her sandy skin and smacked her wet bikini bottom.

"What can I carry?" Ginny asked. "Teddy, you come help too."

One by one trays of food were carried out to the patio where the sun was starting to hang low in the sky. The group gathered around the table and started to pass around the food.

"Ron, did you just get here?" Hermione asked as she rose to greet her friend.

Ron merely cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Zola."

"Hi Zola," they all chimed in.

For three years Ron had been bringing different women to Severus and Hermione's vacation home in San Sebastian Spain. It was an ongoing joke amongst the group.

Just then there was a pop! in the living area.

"Draco?" Severus called. "We're on the patio."

"Coming," Draco said.

Moments later he, his wife Hyacinth and daughter Lucinda walked out onto the patio.

"I know I said after dinner Severus but surprise!" Draco said as he placed his toddling daughter down on the ground. She immediately walked toward Severus with a smile on her face and her arms outstretched. He cheerfully picked her up and sat her on his lap. She immediately reached for his wine.

"You're going to have to watch this one, Draco," Hermione chuckled as she placed Severus' glass out of the toddler's reach.

"She's a handful alright," Draco said as he transfigured two chairs for himself and his wife and a booster chair for Lucinda.

"It's her toddler temper," Hyacinth said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry smiled at them. "If that's the case, Imogen is still having some of her toddler temper."

"She'd got a mind of her own alright," Ginny said as she cut up Imogen's food.

"So does Lucinda, she's always looking for trouble," Draco said as he poured some wine for his wife.

"Sort of like her father, I suppose," Ron chuckled in, happy the conversation was not about him.

"I was a perfect angel as a child, Waeasley," Draco said with a look of innocence that caused his wife to laugh.

"If an angel is one who turns the help into bats on a regular basis, then you were an angel my love," Hyacinth smiled at her husband. "You should hear the stories from his mother!"

"Well you're an angel, aren't you pet?" Severus said as he bounced their daughter on his knee.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Harry said as he rose from his chair. "To Severus and Hermione, our wonderful hosts and to Max who'll continue a long tradition of Hogwarts students in a couple of weeks. May your future be bright and full or magic."

"Here Here!" Everyone said as they stood and clinked glasses.

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and smiled at him. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and raised it to kiss; placing a soft peck on the back of her hand.

"I love you," Hermione said softly, while everyone else chatted and grabbed their food.

"And I you," he said in a whisper just before Lucinda grabbed some potatoes off his plate and dropped it in his lap.

They both laughed and Hermione wiped her hands clean as Severus Envisio'd the mess on his lap.

* * *

**Five Years, 4 Months Ago**

"I don't see why he needs to be here," Ron said as he eyed Draco Malfoy across the room.

"Draco is Severus' godson and an important part of out life and..."

"So why all of us the same night?" Harry interrupted.

"I don't like it any better than you, Potter," Draco said with disdain.

"You all are going to have to bloody grow up!" Hermione snapped. "We came back to England and we'd like to have all of you as part of our lives and...and with all the press, we need some support."

"Severus has dinner ready if you all want to come into the dining room," Minerva announced as she walked into the room. The air was tense and she feared wands would be drawn.

"Lovely," Luna said as she walked ahead of Neville into the dining room. "It's lovely to have a night off from the children."

"How's it going with the twins, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Two is twice as much work as one," Neville explained. "And Luna has them on a raw food diet so I spend most of my time fermenting."

"How...interesting," Ginny cringed.

"Don't they have gas all the time?" Poppy Pomfey asked Neville.

"Actually, they do," Neville said.

"You might want to re-think a raw food diet Mr Longbottom," Poppy said before she walked away from them.

They all sat around the table, Harry and Ron facing off with Draco on opposite sides. They had begrudgingly accepted Severus, but they'd be damned if they were going to accept Draco as well.

After everyone was served Severus cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hermione and I want to thank you for coming this evening," he began. "I know it's not been easy to accept us together but..."

"Bloody shocking was what it was," Ron said with a chuckle.

"I'd have to concur Mr Weasley," Minerva chimed in.

Many heads nodded around the table.

"I don't know," Luna mused. "It's not expected but I can see how it happened."

"Anyways," Severus continued. "You are all part of our lives and we'd like that to continue."

"It's hard enough dealing with all the press and the accusations, we'd sort of like our mates to get along at least," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You see, we love you all and just because we come from different houses and..."

"Different age brackets," Poppy pointed out.

"Yes, that too," Hermione conceded. "We just don't see why we can't all get along. I mean the war is over, we're all on the same side and..."

"And this isn't a short term relationship," Severus interrupted. "I plan on being with this woman forever, and we don't want to have to separate our friends for the rest of our lives."

Hermione grabbed his hand and smiled at him as if no one else was in the room.

"It's not going to be easy," Harry said as he cleared his throat. "But me and Ginny are willing to try if the rest of you are."

Everyone looked around the table and all eyes eventually fell back on the couple head over heels in love at the end holding hands. Everyone nodded.

* * *

**4 Years, 2 Weeks Ahead**

"I think I should have bought you some more long underwear," Hermione fussed as they walked down the platform.

"Mum," Max said admonishingly. He didn't want to talk about his underwear with all these people around.

"Sorry," she said as she placed an arm around his shoulder. "I forgot."

"Are you planning on stopping anytime soon?" Severus called from behind them as he pushed a cart filled with school items.

"We're just looking for Teddy," Hermione called back to him.

"There he is!" Max yelled as he broke from his mother and rushed ahead.

Hermione watched him with a hint of sadness as Severus approached her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"He's not just ours anymore," he said as he too watched their son. "We have to share him with the Hogwarts world now."

"I hate it," she said as she quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He'll owl us a lot and be back at the holiday," Severus said softly into her ear. "And Minerva has invited us for tea...she said it could be monthly if we so choose."

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly as she turned to face him.

"And Poppy said she'll keep an eye on him too," Severus explained.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Hermione sighed.

"I thought so," he smiled as his hand fell from her shoulder to her waist and squeezed her against him.

"You better put his trunk on board," Hermione sighed.

"Are you going to hold up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, stop it!" she swatted at him.

Severus loaded Max's trunk with all the other fathers and eventually Max made his way back to them.

"You'll send an owl tonight and tell us about the sorting?" Hermione asked as she fixed his mused hair.

"Of course," Max said as he pulled away from her, embarrassed by her ministrations.

"And don't let anyone harass you," Severus said as he patted Max on his shoulder. "If they do, you tell your Head of House or the Headmistress."

The train whistle blew behind them.

"I better go!" Max said excitedly, almost bouncing on his heels.

"I love you, honey," Hermione said as she pulled Max against her and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, mum," Max said quietly into her coat. "I'm gonna be okay."

"I know," Hermione said as she released him.

"Have a good start of term," Severus said as he pulled Max against him in a manly embrace. "We'll miss you."

"I love you dad," Max said a little urgently, as if the words were stuck in his throat.

"I love you too, son," Severus said as he pulled him against him a little tighter.

"I'll owl you tonight and tell you everything," Max said as he pulled away.

"We'll look forward to it son," Severus said with a smile as they watched Max step onto the train.

"And if you need anything..." Hermione started.

"I'll let you know!" Max called from the train.

The whistle blew again and the train lurched.

"We love you!" Hermione called to their embarrassed son as it started to pull away.

Max waved at them as he and Teddy smiled out the window at the crowd and before long he was gone.

"What are we going to do without him?" Hermione asked as she watched the smoke disappear.

"I don't know," Severus said softly. "But we can start with our honeymoon, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "You don't think Harry, Ginny, Draco and the lot will be upset do you?"

"They'll be happy we did it in our own timeline and on our own terms," Severus said into her ear. "Besides, it was nice just Max and us."

"It was," she smiled at him.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked offering his arm. "I'd like to show off my wife for a few hours before we leave for Paris."

"Lead the way, my love," she said with a smile as she took his arm "I'm all yours."

"And I'm yours," he said as he kissed the side of her face.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
